Blog użytkownika:Szczerb1203/My other half...
thumb|left|400px A tu macie okładkę na mojego bloga ^^ Domi i Aśka pomagały wybierać :* Dziękuję za pomoc sis <3 Kilka faktów: -Będzie Hiccstrid -Dojdą nowe postacie -Będzie to opko trochę romantyczne, przygodowe i czasem smutne. Wszystko na raz hah :D -Jest to mój 2 blog. -Piszę go z innego konta. -Niektórzy znają mnie z charakteru pisma -Moje pseudo to ,,Szczerb" xd -Możecie mnie kojarzyć z konta Szczerbiś0315 -Uwaga! Nie umiem pisać xdd -Przepraszam za błędy jak będą, piszę na tablecie, który się psuje (no może to też trochę moja wina, ale ja się tam nie przyznaję) Xd -Postacie wyglądają jak w ,,Down on the dragon races" -Pierwsze 5 lub 6 rozdziałów mogą być przesłodzone (chyba). Potem hihi. Diabeł ze mnie nic wam nie powiem xd. Musicie czekać :D Chcę powiedzieć, że jest to niespodzianka dla moich kochanych sis, dla Natki mojej. Nata, jesteś najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. Jesteś mega pokręcona, zabawn, miła. Masz cudowny głos, choć słyszałam go tylko przez telefon. Druga moja kochana sis to Domi. Dziewczyno, kocham z tobą gadać, znamy się najdłużej, nie wiem ile, nie liczę, hihi, chociaż wiesz, że liczyć nie umiem hehe. Do ciebie jeszcze nie dzwoniłam, ale uważaj. Xdd. Następna będzie Aśka hihi. Asiu, ty też masz cudowny głos, miło się z tobą pisze i łączy nas jedno. Nie umiemy pisać xd. Potem będzie Justynka hihi. Justy, jesteś cudowną osobą, fajnie się z tobą pisze, jesteś miła i zabawna. Dziewczyny. Szkoda, że nie mieszkam w Polsce i nie możemy się spotkać. Mam nadzieję, że nasza przyjaźń pomimo tylu kilometrów przetrwa wszystko. Kocham was wy moje siostry kofane hehe. Ten blog dedykowany jest dla was. I tylko dla was. Uważajcie, ja potrafię zadzwonić o 4 nad ranem xd. Wie każda z was, że ja o tej porze jeszcze nie śpie haha. Niech nasza paczka i nasze konfy, których nie wiem ile było, zawsze istniały. Kocham to nasze wspólne knucie hihi. A teraz ważny komunikat! Aśka i Domi! Macie nie zdradzać co będzie działo się dalej :* knułyśmy razem i wiem, że nie puszczą farby <3 Od razu mówię, że nie wiedzą wszystkiego! ' Rozdział 1. Nowa dziewczyna na Berk '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' Mam na imię Czkawka. Wiem super imię ale mogło być gorzej. Mam 15 lat. W sumie prawie 16. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Jestem synem wodza, Stoika Haddocka. Matki nigdy nie poznałem. Gdy miałem 2 miesiące została porwana, a potem, jak twierdzą inni, pożarta przez smoki. Na brodzie mam małą bliznę. Nie wiem czemu. Mam tu przyjaciół w równoległym wieku. Jest to mój kuzyn Sączysmark, bliższy kumpel Śledzik, Alex, Hedera, moja kuzynka Melody, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz dziewczyna Mieczyka, Laura. Chodzimy razem na smocze szkolenie. Nie powiedziałbym, że jestem najlepszy, ale też nie najgorszy. Śledzik jest, jakby to powiedzieć, nienajlepszy w dyscyplinach. Jest bardzo nieśmiały i bodajże delikatny. U nas jak nie zabiłeś smoka jesteś nikim. Na razie nas to niedotyczy, bo dopiero się uczymy. Oho, ojciec mnie woła. Ciekawe co tym razem przeskrobałem. Od razu mówię, że nie przyznaję się do tego, że wrzuciłem mydło do wodopoju dla owiec. -Synu!- krzyknął mój ojciec, a ja powoli schodziłem na dół po drewnianych schodach. -Co znowu zrobiłem?- zapytałem, choć dobrze wiedziałem co zrobiłem. -A miałeś coś zrobić?- zapytał mnie podejżliwie. Popatrzył na mnie i wstał od stołu. Oparłem się o ścianę i wpatrywałem się co robi. -Ja? Ja nic nie zrobiłem.- powiedziałem, udając niewiniątko. -Ahh, pewnie i tak coś zrobiłeś ale na razie to nie jest ważne.- powiedział stanowczym głosem i spoważniała mu mina. -No więc o co chodzi?- zapytałem i skrzyżowałem ręce. Podszedł do mnie. Dzieliło nas może pół metra. -Dzisiaj przypływa mój stary dobry przyjaciel, i...- urwał w połowie zdania. -I?- spoglądaliśmy sobie w oczy. -I przypłynie ze swoją córką.- wydusił w końcu. -Ale co z tego? To takie ważne, że przypłynie tutaj jakaś tam dziewczyna?- czasami go nie rozumiem. -No... ona będzie spać u ciebie w pokoju.- za wiele, wkurzyłem się. -Czemu u mnie? Ja nie prosiłem żadnych obcych dziewczyn u mnie w pokoju!- krzyknąłem. -Ale ona tylko na jeden tydzień. Nim skończą budować dla jej rodziny dom tutaj.- powiedział spokojnym głosem. -I ona... ona będzie tu mieszkać? Na tej wyspie?- spytałem zdziwiony. -No tak, jej wyspę zaatakował Drago. Jest, a raczej była zastępczynią tronu Mely. -Mely?- Ojciec mi zwariował. Co on wygaduje. -To nazwa ich wyspy. Nie zostało z niej prawie nic, bardzo dużo ludzi zginęło. Ahhh, także jej matka...- głos mu się załamał. -Bywa...- posmutniałem trochę. Ja nie miałem matki od początku, a ona od teraz, czyli od...- A ile ona ma lat? -Tyle co ty. W sumie jest trzy miesiące młodsza od ciebie.- znowu spoważniał. -Aha. To o której oni tu będą? -O 12. -Tato.- powiedziałem zażenowany. -Tak? Coś się stało?- zapytał jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi. -12 była 20 minut temu.- powiedziałem przekręcając głowę w stonę zegara słonecznego. -To szybko! Biegnijmy do portu!- krzyknął i już wybiegł z domu. Mi się tak bardzo nie śpieszyło więc szedłem swoim rytmem. Po pięciu minutach byłem w porcie. Ojciec witał się ze swoim przyjacielem. -Nateszcie jesteś synu. To jest Revil, wódz wyspy Mely. Revil, to jest mój syn oraz przyszły wódz Berk, Czkawka.- przedstawił nas sobie. Podaliśmy sobie ręce na przywitanie. -Miło mi cię poznać Czkawka.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Zabraliśmy dłonie. -Mi również.- oddałem uśmiech. -Poznajcie moją córkę, Astrid.- wskazał na dziewczynę, która wychodziła z łodzi. Po chwili zdecydowałem, że na nią spojrzę. Stała koło swojego ojca. Jest taka piękna. Jej piękne błękitne oczy wyglądają i połuskują jak fale na morzu. Jej blond włosy wyglądają jak promieniste słońce. Jej cera taka jedwabna. Taaa, chyba się zakochałem. Jest cudowna. Ideał po prostu. -Cześć, jestem Astrid, a ty?- zapytała wyciągając do mnie dłoń. Postanowiłem być kulturalny i ją ucałować, a nie jak facet facetowi podać dłonie. -Czkawka. Miło mi cię poznać. -Mi ciebie też.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie zabierając już dłoń, oddałem uśmiech. -No, Czkawka, synu, oprowadzisz panią Hofferson po wyspie.- powiedział mój ojciec. -Ale tato, Sączysmark nie może?- nie chciało mi się nigdzie iść. Co prawda jest piękna i w ogóle ale mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. -Właśnie. Ja z chcęcią oprowadzę tak piękną panią.- i jak na zawołanie pojawił się Sączysmark. Już się do niej przystawiał, a ta dała mu lewego sierpowego w twarz. Z trudem powstrzymywałem śmiech. -Już wolę sama iść niż z tobą.- powiedziała nasza wojowniczka. Ojciec spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. -No ok. Mogę ją oprowadzić po wyspie.- zgodziłem się. Co innego mogłem zrobić? Nie da mi później spokoju do końca życia.- Idziemy.- powiedziałem w jej stronę. Przytaknęła lekko głową, dorównała mi kroku i już szliśmy w stronę klifów. Z oddali widziałem jak ojciec prowadzi Revila w stronę naszego domu. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' On jest taki... taki... taki tajemniczy. Użekły mnie jego piękne zielone oczy, pełne spokoju, takie tajemnicze, a zarazem takie... dzikie. Jest wysoki, lekko umięśniony. Ideał. Zaraz. O czym ja myślę? Nie, nie, nie. Astrid, jesteś wojowniczką, ty nie masz uczuć. Masz być silna. Nie płaczesz, nie kochasz. Masz być twarda jak kamień. Ale on jest taki przystojny... Nie, nie wolno mi się zakochiwać. Ale jak się nie zakochać w takim chłopaku? Nie, nie możesz. On coś do mnie mówi, a ja się rozmarzyłam jego widokiem, obecnością. Wróć na wizję Astrid. -...tu spędzam większość mojego czasu.- opowiadał chyba o miejscu, w którym akurat byliśmy. Kurcze, a ja nie wiem o co chodzi. Brawa dla Astrid. -A jeszcze raz jakbyś mógł mi powiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy.- głupie pytanie. Wpadłam. Było trzeba go słuchać. -Nad klifami.- powiedział stanowczym głosem. Usiedliśmy na klifach. Przysunęłam się do niego. Czemu ja to zrobiłam? W sumie nie żałuję. Od niego bije takie ciepło. Czuję się przy nim bezpiecznie, choć znamy się dopiero może od godziny. -Opowiedz coś o sobie.- weź Astrid. Bo jeszcze pomyśli, że chcesz go lepiej poznać. -A co chciałabyś wiedzieć?- zapytał. Ahhh, kiedy on w końcu na mnie spojrzy. -Wszystko.- czy ja to powiedziałam na głos? Jak na zawołanie spojrzał na mnie. Jego piękne zielone oczy błyszczały jak klejnoty, są takie piękne. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Oddałam uśmiech. -No więc jak już wiesz, spędzam tu dużo czasu, myśląc lub rysując. Chodze na smocze szkolenie, ale tak jakoś nie ciągnie mne do zabijania smoków. Nie wiem czemu. Nie mam matki. Porwały ją smoki. Większość uważa, że ona nie żyje. Za dwa miesiące będę miał 16 lat. Pomagam Pyskaczowi, przyjacielowi mojego ojca, w kuźni. No wiesz, wyrabiam miecze, topory i takie tam.- spoglądaliśmy sobie w oczy. Przykro mi było, że nie miał mamy. Ja też nie miałam, od wczoraj zresztą... -A masz dziewczyne?- kolejne głupie pytanie. Ja dzisiaj w ogóle nie myśle. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ponownie. -Nie, nie mam. A co?- oznajmił, zapytał, teraz czeka na odpowiedź. -Tak z ciekawości pytałam. -Teraz opowiedz coś o sobie.- ciekawe co ja mam mu opowiadać ehhh... -Jak już pewnie wiesz jestem młodsza od ciebie o trzy miesiące. Moja mama...- wzięłam głęboki oddech- zginęła wczoraj jak napadł naszą wyspę Drago. Chodziłam na szkolenie, większość czasu przesiadywałam w lesie. Tam godzinami myślałam i rzycałam toporem w drzewa. Lubię to robić. To chyba tyle.- skończyłam opowiadać. Ciekawe mam życie haha. -A masz chłopaka?- zaśmialiśmy się. -Nie, nie mam.- uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie. Muszę przyznać, chyba się w nim zakochałam. Pokazał mi całą wyspę. Chodziliśmy tak do 23. Spędziliśmy ze sobą 11 godzin. Było nawet fajnie. Co ja gadam? Przy nim to nie było fajnie tylko cudownie. Nasi rodzice już spali w osobnych pokojach. Ja miałam spać razem z nim. Miał duże łóżko. Ja się położyłam po prawej stronie, on po lewej. Dzieliło nas może ze 40 cm. Leżeliśmy oboje na plecach wpatrując się w sufit. Ciekawe o czym myśli. Napewno nie o mnie. Chyba nie o mnie. Thorze, jak ja bym chciała go mieć tylko dla siebie. Teraz zrobiłam bardzo głupią rzecz. Przytuliłam się do niego. Co mi odbiło? Ale zaraz. Przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie i mocniej przytulił. Ale jestem szczęśliwa. Po kilku minutach oboje zasnęliśmy. 'Dziękuję dziewczyny za poświęcony czas <3 Next jeszcze dziś jak będziecie grzeczne xdd :* Podobało się wam? :D Dawać komy szczerbate mordy wy moje (do wszystkich to było hihi) ' Rozdział 2. Prawdę mówiąc, zakochałem się w tobie. tydzień później 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Już minął tydzień odkąd poznałam Czkawkę. Bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Nie jesteśmy parą, chociaż bardzo bym chciała, ale nie wyjawię mu swoich uczuć. Jestem wojowniczką. One nie mają serca, nie kochają, są brutalne i pewne siebie. Ale jak jestem przy nim... moja wojowniczka przestaje istnieć. Codziennie przebywamy ze sobą sporo czasu. Dużo nas łączy. Uczy mnie jak ładnie szkicować. Jest mistrzem tego, a mi idzie na razie całkiem nieźle. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że umie tak dobrze strzelać z łuku. Udaję, że potrafię tylko używać topora i miecza. Lubię jak uczy mnie strzelania z łuku trzymając mnie za ręce i pokazując jak mam nimi poruszać. No wiem, że to kłamstwo, bo umiem strzelać z łuku, ale chcę być blisko niego. Jedno kłamstwo nie zaszkodzi nikomu. Bardzo mi się podoba, kocham go... ale on chyba nie czuje tego samego. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Już minął tydzień odkąd poznałem Astrid. Bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Nie jesteśmy parą, chociaż bardzo bym chciał, ale nie wyjawię swoich uczuć. Jestem bardzo pewny siebie. Ale jak jestem przy niej... ta pewność siebie przestaje istnieć. Codziennie przebywamy ze sobą sporo czasu. Dużo nas łączy. Uczę ją jak szkicować. Idzie jej całkiem nieźle. Uczę ją także strzelać z łuku. Mam wrażenie, że ona tylko udaje, że nie umie. Nie będę jej pytał czy udaje czy nie. Podoba mi się to. Mogę jej pokazać jak się strzela dotykając jej dłoni, czując jej bliskość. Bardzo mi się podoba, kocham ją... ale ona chyba nie czuje tego samego. W końcu zebrałem w sobie odwagę. Dziś powiem co do niej czuję. Muszę jej to powiedzieć. To zżera mnie od środka. Może mnie pobije może nie. Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż to nie zepsuje naszej przyjaźni. Taa, nadzieja matką głupich. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Obudziłam się o 9 rano. Wczoraj późno wróciliśmy. Z nim tak szybko czas mija. Gdy byłam już na nogach podeszłam do jego biórka. Leżała tam mała karteczka. Wzięłam ją do ręki i otworzyłam. Pisało tam: ••• Spotkajmy się na klifach o 10. Czkawka. ••• O 10? Przecież to za chwilę! Na klify jest pół godziny drogi. Szybko wbiegłam do łazienki. Wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby, ubrałam się tak jak codziennie i związałam włosy w dwa warkocze. Wybiegłam z domu i udałam się nad klify. Ciekawe co się stało. Po długim czasie już byłam na klifach. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę, był oparty o wielki głaz. Podeszłam do niego. -Cześć.- powiedziałam. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Cześć.- odpowiedział. Stanęłam koło niego i oparłam się o ten sam głaz.- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. -Co się stało, że tak wcześnie chciałeś się spotkać?- musiałam zapytać. Im szybciej powie tym lepiej. Stanął przedemną. Jest ode mnie wyższy i to znacznie wyższy. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie. 20 cm i bym go pocałowała. Thorze, o czym ja myśle. -Wiesz... Astrid... No bo ten...- coś się jąka. -Mów śmiało.- głupio to zabrzmiało ehh. -Prawdę mówiąc, zakochałem się w tobie.- na Odyna. On to powiedział. Czyli czuje to co ja? Zatkało mnie. -Co ty mówisz?- powiedziałam to tak cicho, że to aż dziwne, że usłyszał. -To prawda. Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, ale...- urwał w połowie zdania. Spuścił głowę. -Ale co?- co ja tak dziwnie mówię, tak jakby z nadzieją. Ehh, Astrid, ogarnij się. -Ale czuję, że to jest coś prawdziwego i wielkiego. Dlatego postanowiłem ci powiedzieć. Nie gniewaj się.- ostatnie zdanie powiedział strasznie cicho, jakby żałował, że wyjawił swoje uczucia. -Nie gniewam się. Ale myślę, że to za wcześnie. Znamy się dopiero od tygodnia.- chciałam jakoś wybrnąć. Nie może się dowiedzieć, że go kocham. Nie! Wojowniczki nie kochają tylko zabijają... -I co z tego? W pierwszej chwili kiedy cię zobaczyłem...- znowu urwał, spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy.- ...wiedziałem, że jesteś tą jedyną.- powiedział to i było widać, że mu ulżyło. -Naprawdę?- Thorze, powiedziałam to tak jakoś, romantycznie. Co ja wyprawiam? -Oczywiście.- powiedział i nabrał powietrza nosem. Ciągle patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.- Kocham cię.- on mnie kocha... ja go kocham... nie możemy być razem... nie... ja nikogo nie kocham... ale jego tak... chyba zaraz będę płakać... muszę coś wymyślić... to było dla niego trudne... nie, nie mogę płakać... wojowniczka nie płacze... nie rozklejaj się... Astrid... uspokój się... nie pozwól łzom płynąć... nie pozwól... ale to jest silniejsze... brawo dla mnie... pozwoliłam im spłynąć po policzku... zauważył... jakby miał nie zauważyć... ratunku... pierwszy raz płaczę... głupie uczucia... -I już...- powiedziałam zapłakanym głosem. Nie wiem czemu ale wybuchłam płaczem i uciekłam w stronę lasu. Biegłam w stronę jednej z jaskiń, którą pokazał mi Czawka. Właśnie. Kocham go... ale... nie... nie mogę... to silniejsze ode mnie. Wbiegłam do jaskini, oparłam się o kamień i zsunęłam się na ziemię. Schowałam głowę w kolanach i zaczęłam płakać. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak przykucnął obok mnie. -Astrid...- zaczął cicho.- ...nie płacz przeze mnie. Przepraszam. Lepiej będzie jeśli odejdę.- powiedział to tak czule. Nie mogę się mu opszeć.- Mogłem ci tego nie mówić...- spuścił głowę, ja się trochę uspokoiłam i patrzyłam na niego.-...ale chciałem abyś wiedziała. Bardzo mi się podobasz, lubię cię, nie chciałem niszczyć naszej przyjaźni...- zaczerpnął powietrza.- ...teraz wiem, że ją zniszczyłem. Zrozumiem jeśli nie będziesz chciała się już ze mną zadawać...- nie dokończył zdania, bo mu nie pozwoliłam. -Skończ już gadać...- podniósł głowę. Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos? Ale to się działo tak szybko. Spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja... na Odyna... co ja robię... mówiłam, że przy nim wojowniczka znika... pocałowałam go... za bardzo go pokochałam... nasz pocałunek się pogłebiał. Stawał się coraz bardziej zachłanny i namiętny. Objął mnie w talii jedną ręką, a drugą podpierał się nade mną na łokciu. Ja oplotłam rękami jego szyje. Było mi tak dobrze. Nikogo bardziej nie kochałam. Chcę być z nim już na zawsze. Całowaliśmy się dość długo. Czasem przerywaliśmy aby spojrzeć sobie w oczy i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Cały świat wirował. Czuję to... on jest tym jedynym... kocham go... Skończyliśmy się całować. Szkoda... to było cudowne... Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy z miłością. -Gdzie podziała się ta niedostępna wojowniczka?- zapytał mnie i bawił się jedną ręką moim warkoczem. -Przy tobie znika.- jak już znika to nie będę ukrywać, że go kocham. -Przepraszam, że tak wtedy... musiałem ci to powiedzieć...- rozmawialiśmy ściszonymi głosami, pewnie dlatego aby echa nie było. -Nie przepraszaj. Czekałam na to już dawno. Kocham cię.- i nieustraszona Astid Hofferson otworzyła się przed chłopakiem dażąc go jakimiś silnymi uczuciami. -Ja też cię kocham. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.- znów tonęliśmy w namiętnym pocałunku. Po chwili niechętnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy. -Chyba trzeba już iść. Siedzimy tu dosyć długo.- powiedziałam. Już nie podpierał się nade mną, a ja nie leżałam na ziemi. Siedzieliśmy obok siebie. -Masz rację.- powiedział. Stanął na równe nogi i podał mi rękę. Pomógł mi wstać i otrzepaliśmy się z ziemi. Wyszliśmy z jaskini i wolnym krokiem szliśmy w stronę wioski trzymając się za ręce. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy parą. -A kogo widzą moje piękne oczy!- usłyszeliśmy znajomy głos, to Szpadka. Odwróciliśmy się w jej stronę. -Kto powiedział, że są piękne. Wyglądają jak twarz Pleśniaka.- a to głos Mieczyka, który stanął koło siostry. Zaczął się z niej śmiać. Ta natomiast przywaliła mu kamieniem w twarz. -Zamknij się ty rybi móżdżku!- będą się kłócić. -Sama się zamknij tłusty bekonie!- Mieczyk nie daje za wygraną jak widać. -Możecie powiedzieć co tu robicie?- zapytał Czkawka ze złością raczej. -No dla zabawy śledzimy ludzi. Zauważyliśmy was przed chwilą. Hihi- powiedziała Szpadka szczerząc się jak głupia. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? -I widać, że mamy nową parę na Berk!- krzyknął Mieczyk i zagwizdał. -Macie siedzieć cicho jacze łby, zrozumiano?- musiałam coś dodać, nie będę przecież stała tam jak głupia. -Za późno.- powiedzieli razem i zwijali się ze śmiechu.- My już pójdziemy...- powiedzieli tak gdy spojrzałam na nich groźnie. Szybko pobiegli w przeciwną stronę. -Oni nie mogą siedzieć cicho?!- byłam na nich ostro wkurzona. -Takie charaktery. Patrz na plusy. Nikomu nie będziemy musieli mówić skoro już każdy wie.- złapaliśmy się za ręce i dalej szliśmy w stronę wioski. 'O nie! Nie myślcie, że Hiccstrid będzie tak szybko już na długo! Hihi! Diabełek ze mnie. ;D Może trochę przesłodzę w pierwszych 5 rozdziałam ale kto powiedział, że cukier w herbacie się nie rozpuści? Xd. Przypomniała mi się herbata u pani Krysi xd (nie zrozumiecie hahaha, nie wszyscy :* ) Ale wyknułam hahaha. Brawa dla dziewczyn, że mi pomogły. Ale to będzie skomplikowane hihi. Nie pozwalam na piękne związki! Mówiłam... Diabeł wcielony xd. Next jtr między ranem a południem? Coś koło tego xd. Dzium dzium dzium. Odbija mi. Xdd. Pozdro dla wszystkich <3 Takie pytanko... Ktoś w ogóle mnie kojarzy ze starego konta? No i z czatu też hehe. Nazywają mnie Szczerb. Taaa, hehe, fajnie xd. Dużo tam przebywam jak coś :* To tyle chyba. Branocc :* i szmoczych snów <3 wy szczerbate mordki kofane <3 ' P. S. Możecie zacząć się bać mnie i moich niecnych planów co do tego opka hihi. Nie zapominajcie także pochwalić za pomysłowość Aśki i Domi <3 moje kochane <3 to do której dziś na fb? 3 czy 4 nad ranem xd? Rozdział 3. Zwariowałeś... 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Mojej radości nie ma końca. Chodzę z nieustraszoną wojowniczką Astrid Hofferson, która nie kocha nikogo, a jednak mnie pokochała. Pierwszy raz zapłakała. Czy wzbudzam u niej tak wielkie emocje? Otworzyła się przede mną. Gdy szliśmy przez wioskę wszyscy nam gratulowali. Spojrzałem na zegar słoneczny. Już 19?! Ale ten czas z nią szybko leci. Dziś już miała spać w swoim nowym domu, ja jednak przyzwyczaiłem się, że gdy wstaję rano widzę taką piękną istotę, która leży obok mnie. Weszliśmy do mojego domu. Jej ojca nie było, pewnie wypakowywał się. Mojego ojca także nie było. Dziś wróci późno, bo zwołał jakąś naradę. Pewnie dlatego, że zima się zbliża. Przygotowałem coś do jedzenia. Zjedliśmy i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku, a ona obok mnie. Zamknąłem ją w objęciach. -Co będziemy robić?- zapytała mnie. Ma słodki głos. -Może porysujemy? Od dwóch dni cię nie uczyłem.- zaśmialiśmy się. Wypuściłem ją niechcętnie z objęć. Wstałem z łóżka i zabrałem z biórka dwie kartki i dwa ołówki. Znowu usiadłem koło niej na łóżku.- Proszę bardzo.- podałem jej kartkę i ołówek. -Dziękuję.- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie.- znowu rysujemy smoki? -Na razie tak. Jeszcze tak dobrze nie umiesz rysować.- ale idzie jej całkiem nieźle. -Bardzo śmieszne.- śmialiśmy się długo. Siedzieliśmy tak rozmawiając, śmiejąc się, aż minęły 3 godziny. -Już chyba muszę iść. Jest 22.- nie, nie chcę aby jeszcze szła. -A chcesz zostać na noc? -Jak mi pozwolisz.- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Dla ciebie kotku wszystko pozwolę.- przytuliłem ją. -A pocałować się pozwolisz?- spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. -To zależy, czy pani nieustraszona wojowniczka się pozwoli pocałować. -Już mówiłam, że jej nie ma. Przy tobie znika.- przysunęła się do mnie bliżej. -Skoro tak.- pochyliłem się nad nią i nasze usta zatopiły się w pocałunku. Potem już tylko się przytulaliśmy aż w końcu zasnęliśmy. Obudziłem się dosyć wcześnie. Była 7 rano. Zeszłem na dół nie budzą Astrid. Przy stole siedział mój ojciec. -Cześć tato.- usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. -Cześć synu.- uśmiechnął się do mnie. Oddałem uśmiech.- Wiesz co? -Co tym tazem? -Mogłeś mi powiedzieć aby nie budować tak wielkiego domu dla Hoffersonów skoro Astrid tu tak jakby nadal mieszka. -To tylko dzisiaj. Nie chciałem aby wracała tak późno do domu.- a miałem nadzieję, że nie zauważy. -Ale ja nie mam pretensji. Podoba mi się to, że znalazłeś dziewczynę, ale...- nie lubię jak tak urywa w połowie zdania. -Ale co? Mógłbyś kończyć zdania?- tak ciężko mu coś powiedzieć? -Synu, masz dopiero 15, no prawie 16 lat. Masz dziewczynę i ona zostaje u ciebie w pokoju na noc. Ja cię proszę, uważaj...- znowu zwariował. Co on mi sugeruje, ehhh... -Już wiem co masz na myśli. I my nic złego nie robimy. Jesteśmy za młodzi, nie uważasz?- no czasami mam ochotę mu coś zrobić. Skrzyżowałem ręce. -Dlatego ci to mówię. Nie chcę aby was później nazywali tak zwanymi ,,młodymi rodzicami". -Dlatego nic nie robimy. To koniec już tej rozmowy?- czasami wolę być stanowczy i nie drążyć dalej tematu. -Tak, ja już będę się zbierał. Praca wodza nie jest łatwa. Ciebie też to czeka.- tylko ja nie mam ochoty zostać wodzem. -Tak wiem...- wstał, założył hełm i udał się w stronę drzwi. Ja nadal siedziałem przy stole. -Synu...- odwróciłem się i popatrzyłem na niego.- Jak coś, to możesz na mnie liczyć. -Ok, dzięki.- wypadało podziękować. Niech on już pójdzie. -Wrócę dziś trochę wcześniej. -Będę czekał, chyba.- wyszedł, a ja zrobiłem śniadanie. Usłyszałem kroki. Moja pani schodziła ze schodów. Była może 8, coś koło tego. -Cześć kotku.- powiedziałem i podeszłem do niej. -Cześć kochanie.- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Pochyliłem się nad nią i czule ją pocałowałem. Gdy się oderwaliśmy, usiedliśmy przy stole i zjedliśmy śniadanie. Następnie poszliśmy się trochę ogarnąć. Na szczęście mam dwie łazienki. Gdy już byłem gotowy, usiadłem na łóżku i czekałem na Astrid. Nie czekałem długo, bo po 5 minutach przyszła. Posadziłem ją na moich kolanach, a ona się do mnie przytuliła. -Co robiłeś gdy spałam?- zapytała po krótkiej ciszy. -A gadałem sobie z tatą.- powiedziałem chcąc uniknąć tego tematu. -Jak to coś ważnego nie musisz mi mówić.- pocałowała mnie w policzek. -To zależy czy chcesz wiedzieć.- nasze głowy były oparte o siebie. -Mów, zobaczymy co cię tak korci. -No więc tata martwi się o nas. -O nas? A co się na stało?- była trochę zdziwiona. -Martwi się abyśmy...- to takie trudne do powiedzenia? Serio?-... nie zostali, jak on to ujął, ,,młodymi rodzicami". -On uważa, że my...- spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Ta... pomyślałem, że zwariował.- nasze czoła się zetknęły, a usta były bardzo blisko siebie. -Być może...- musnęła lekko moje usta.- Co dziś będziemy robić? -Dziś są zajęcia. -Musimy iść? Mam na razie dość walki ze smokami.- westchnęła. -Nie byliśmy ostatnio, więc tak. Musimy iść. Tylko 2 godziny i potem zrobimy co tylko zechcesz. Dobra? -No ok. Ale co tylko zachce?- uśmiechnęła się podejżliwie. -Kotek, dla ciebie wszystko.- pocałowałem ją namiętnie. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy na szkolenie. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Po 2 godzinach męczących zajęć wracaliśmy do domu. Pyskacz dał nam dzisiaj wycisk. Nie marzę o niczym innym jak walnąć się na łóżko. Czkawka zaprosił mnie do środka. Weszliśmy na górę do jego pokoju, usiedliśmy na łóżku i przytuliliśmy się. -I co teraz chcesz robić?- zapytał mnie. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęliśmy się. -Hmmm... To.- uniosłam lekko głowę do góry, a on się nade mną schylił. Po chwili tonęliśmy w namiętnym pocałunku. 'Kilka słów? Czm nie xd ;D Od razu mówię, że jak jest za słodko nie moja wina xd. Wy wiecie jak ja lubię psuć rzeczy, które się układają xdd. (przykład macie w drugim opku xd, nie to konto)... Poczekajcie 2 dni, a kopary wam opadną do samej ziemi hihi. Ja to diabeł wcielony hehe. Dzień dobry? Dobra... Dopiero wstałam haha. Przyznaje się bez bicia xdd. Next jeszcze dzisiaj :* Pozdrawiam <3 wy moje szczerbate mordki <3 xdd ' Rozdział 4. Plany imprezowe. Niecałe dwa miesiące później 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Szliśmy trzymając się za ręce. Naprawdę nie chciało mi się iść na te głupie zajęcia. Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że wcale nie szliśmy dziś na zajęcia. Tylko tak się zdawało. Weszliśmy na arenę i usiedliśmy obok siebie na podłodze. Koło mnie siedział Śledzik, naprzeciwko siedziała Hedera. Po jej prawej stronie siedział Sączysmark, a po lewej Alex. -To co robimy teraz. Nie mam pojęcia co wymyślić w tym roku.- zaczął Alex. -A jeśli można wiedzieć, o co chodzi?- zapytałam zgromadzonych. -Jutro są urodziny bliźniaków i szykujemy im imprezę.- odpowiedział mi Śledzik. -Nie dawajcie im toporów, bo z porywu radości jeszcze się pozabijają.- parsknęła Hedera. -Dać im nowe hełmy i po sprawie.- powiedział Czkawka. -I ile dostaną tych hełmów?- zapytał z ironią Smark. -Nie mówię, że każdy ma dać.- zaraz zaczną się kłócić, ehh. -Dać im po beczce piwa. Nic ich tak nie ucieszy.- zaśmiał się Alex. -Czyli damy im to samo co w tamtym roku?- zapytał Śledzik. -Można im dać większe, bardziej się ucieszą i nie będą narzekać.- zaproponował Czkawka. -Szykuje się niezła impreza.- uśmiechnął się Smark. -Dla ciebie nigdy nie była niezła, a zwłaszcza rok temu.- zaśmiał się Czkawka, a potem wszyscy zaczęli się turlać ze śmiechu. -A co się stało rok temu?- zapytałam, tylka ja się nie śmiałam. Trudno się śmiać z czegoś o czym w ogóle nic nie wiem. Wszyscy powoli uspokoili śmiech. -Rok temu jak było piwo na iprezie u bliźniaków, Smark tak się nawalił z bliźniakami, że ożenił się z jackiem (zapomniałam jak się to pisze), a rano miał takiego kaca, że nie ogarniał co się dzieje. Gdy weszliśmy do jego pokoju, leżał na łóżku. Mieczyk był do niego przytulony i ciągle wyznawali sobie miłość, a Szpadka natomiast udawała sprzątaczkę.- i znowu wszyscy w śmiech jak Czkawka skończył opowiadać. Po kilku minutach uspokoiliśmy się. -W tym roku zamierzam wypić jeden kufel mniej.- zakomunikował Sączysmark. -A ja zamierzam wypić tyle aż stracę przytomność.- powiedział Alex. Wszyscy się do niego uśmiechnęli. -A z kim idziecie?- zapytał podniecony Śledzik. -Ja to bym chciał z tą piękną panią...- wskazał na mnie palcem, a ja posłałam mu złowrogie spojrzenie.- ...ale ona już jest zajęta.- powiedział, zabrał palec i próbował unikać mojego wzroku. -Nawet jakbym nie była, nie poszłabym z tobą. Nigdy w życiu.- powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do Czkawki. On objął mnie ramieniem. -Nasza parka to pewnie razem idzie.- powiedziała Hedera puszczając do nas oko. -Jak widać.- odpowiedział jej mój kochany. -Ja idę z Hederą.- powiedział Alex i przysunął się do niej. -Nie powiedziałam, że się zgodziłam. Nie tylko ty mnie zaprosiłeś.- odsunęła się do niego, choć widziałam w jej oczach, że wcale nie chciała być dalej od niego. -Nie powiesz mi chyba, że pójdziesz ze Smarkiem...- zaśmiał się lekko. -Yyy... w życiu? Nie mam zamiaru z nim iść.- co ona tak czasem zerka na Czkawkę. On nie zwraca na nią uwagi, a ta tylko na niego patrzy jakby... się... -Już myślałem, że wolisz jego zamiast mnie.- ...zakochała. Czy ona idzie z Alexem tylko dlatego, że jest bardzo przystojny i chce aby Czkawka poczuł się zazdrosny, czy może dlatego, że chce przypodobać się innym, że najprzystojniejszy chłopak idzie właśnie z nią? O czym ja myślę? Mój jest najprzystojniejszy, niech ona się trzyma od niego z daleka. Czy aby nie jestem zazdrosna? Skąd się biorą tak silne uczucia do niego... -Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, że Smark nie jest wart żadnej dziewczyny.- zaśmiali się. On ponownie się do niej przysunął ale tym razem ona tylko poprawiła ręką włosy. Hedera miała czarne włosy. Była ładna i wysoka. Miałyśmy prawie równy wzrost. Często rozpuszczała włosy lub miała splecione je w warkocz. Była miła, delikatna, ale czasem potrafiła przywalić, na przykład Smarkowi, który często dostaje od dziewczyn w twarz. Alex natomiast także miał czarne włosy. Jego oczy były niebieskie, trochę ciemniejsze od moich. Był wyższy ode mnie, ale napewno niższy od Czkawki. On był z nas najwyższy i trochę dziwnie wyglądało, że jestem przy jego boku taka niska. Sięgam mu do szyi, ale to mi nie przeszkadza. Lubię jak chłopaki są wyżsi ode mnie. Wracając do Alexa. Był bardziej skryty w sobie, tajemniczy i bardzo przystojny. Lubił czasem podroczyć się z dziewczynami, ale nie szukał stałego związku. Powiedziałabym, że życie traktuje jak zabawę. Z tego co wiem, lubił wypić, jak każdy z resztą. Zabawne było to, że żadne z rodziców nigdy się nie dowiedziało, że oni od dwóch lub trzech lat mają na swoich imprezach alkohol. Co rok piją chyba coraz więcej. Mam nadzieję, że i ja nie schleję się do nieprzytomności. -Taa, jasne. Zobaczysz, że za 5 miesięcy na mojej 16 wszystkie dziewczyny na mnie polecą. 16 dla dziewczyn jest ponoć bardzo ważna. Tak słyszałem od Melody. Ponoć uważacie, że chłopak, który już ma 16 lat jest w pełni dojrzały.- Sączysmark chyba nie był zbytnio zadowolony tą rozmową, ale wypiął pierś do przodu na znak dumy. -Kto to Melody?- zapytałam. Jakoś nie było na wyspie takiej dziewczyny. -Nasza kuzynka. Niestety...- powiedział Czkawka. -To wy jesteście kuzynami?- no tego się nie spodziewałam. Jestem tu już prawie 3 miesiące i nie wiedziałam. - Nie widać. -Też jestem rozczarowany.- odpowiedział posyłając mi uśmiech, który oddałam. -Ja z kuzynką nie przyjdę!- zawołał Smark. -I tak byś nie mógł. Ja z nią idę.- powiedział spokojnie Śledzik. -No proszę was... Nawet Śledź ma parę?!- widać po nim, że jego duma upada. -Ale czekaj... Ty rozmawiałeś z Melody? Przecież wy się nie lubicie.- zapytała zaskoczona Hedera. -Tak na chwilę przypłynęła i musiała zostać. Jej mama miała coś ważnego do zrobienia i nie mogła zostać na swojej wuspie.- oznajmił. -Dziewczyny nie wyjawiają byle komu o tym jak ważna jest dla nas 16.- powiedziała z oburzeniem. -Ale mi powiedziała. Ha! Nie będziecie się mogły mnie oprzeć. Zdobędę was wszystkie.- i znowu się wychwala. Jak ja go nie lubię. -Nie zapominaj, że prędzej wszystkie dziewczyny będą Czkawki. On ma pierwszy urodziny.- Alex się zaśmiał. -A nie widać, że jest już zajęty?- powiedziałam sarkastycznie. -A no tak, zapomniałem.- zaczął się śmiać sam z siebie. -Nie bój nic Sączysmark, Szpadka ci została.- i znowu wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -No niestety, ale Laury to on nie weźmie. Najładniejsza laska jaką w życiu widziałem musi chodzić akurat z Mieczykiem. Co on ma czego ja nie mam?- zapytał oburzony Alex. -No nie wiem... długich włosów, jesteś dla niej za wysoki, flirtujesz z pierwszą lepszą jaka wpadnie ci w oko, jesteś bardziej skryty w sobie i raczej nie jesteś pewny siebie.- Hedera spojrzała na niego. -Ehh, to nie prawda... po części nie... jestem pewny siebie... a reszta... no może i prawda... -Ta... Ty pewny siebie. Zrób coś abym mogła ci uwierzyć.- powiedziała. -Z przyjemnością.- pochylił się nad nią i ją pocałował. Smark miał minę zazdrośnika, ja z moim chłopakiem, uwielbiam go tak nazywać, powoli zaczęliśmy się oddalać od nich wychodząc z areny, a Śledzik przeglądał swoje karty o smokach. 'Teraz informuję, że na dziś to koniec nextów. 2 nexty dziennie wystarczą xd. Choć wiem, że tego nikt nie czyta oprócz moich 2 sis ale co tam xd. Dla was piszę hehe. Jtr kolejne 2 nexty, muszę zacząć pisać xd. Pozdrawiam i tak dalej, bay :* ' P. S. ' Dzięki Nata za podsunięcie fajnego tytułu do tego rozdziału hihi. Sis <3 tego chyba nie czytasz a le co tam xdd ' Rozdział 5.Prawda, niby kłótnia,ale i tak cie kocham. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Szliśmy przez całą wioskę udając się nad klify. Po drodze napotkaliśmy Laurę. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Na Odyna. Jak ja nie lubię tej całej Laury. Laura jest wysoką blondynką o kasztanowych oczach. Jest bardzo szczupła i ma wyraźne rysy twarzy. Nie jest ani ładna ani brzydka. Chłopak nie pokochałby jej z charakteru, który ma paskudny, urodą też ich nie zachwyca. Jedyne czym przyciąga chłopaków to jej oczy. Ich kasztanowy kolor jest jedynym takim kolorem na wyspie, potrafią hipnotyzować. Jej oczy są duże, a rzęsy naturalnie długie i grube. Nimi uwiodła wielu chłopaków. Nadal tylko nie rozumiem jak można chodzić z Mieczykiem?! Ehh, podchodzi do nas... Najbardziej nie lubię jej charakteru. Ma gorszy niż Sączysmar. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' -Witajcie moje kochane gołąbeczki.- powiedziała Laura podchodząc do nas. Irytowało mnie czasem jej zachowanie, ale trzeba przyznać, oczy miała nieziemskie. -Taa, cześć.- przywitała się chłodno Astrid. Widać, że jej nie lubi. Objąłem ją ramieniem. -Cześć. Czym zajmuje się teraz Mieczyk?- zapytałem po przywitaniu się. -Kazałam mu wypolerować swój hełm. Powiedziałam, że jak tego nie zrobi będziemy musieli się rozstać.- uśmiechnęła się znacząco. -Zajmij go jeszcze przez 3 godziny nim się ściemni. Dasz radę na 20 przyjść z nim na plażę Thora?- zapytałem. Na plażę Thora droga trwała godzinę. Trzeba się sprężyć aby wyrobić się z czasem. -Dam radę. A powiedz mi kochany...- tak tylko powiedziała, do każdego tak mówi, ale jak zobaczyłem rozzłoszczoną minę mojej dziewczyny, chciałem powiedzieć aby mnie przestała tak nazywać.- ...ile piwa tym razem szykujecie?- zapytała. -Napewno więcej niż w tamtym roku.- uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -Żeby nie było tak jak rok temu, że ja omało co nie przespałam się z Alexem, a ty nie pocałowałeś Hedery...- posłała mi dziwne spojrzenie. Z ukosa spojrzałem na Astrid. Widać, że jakbym dalej drążył rozmowę, pokłócilibyśmy się, a tego nie chciałem. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Jak nie przestanie z nią gadać to zaraz wybuchnę. Nie chcę abyśmy się kłócili, bardzo mi na nim zależy... kocham go... ale... No czuję się zazdrosna! I o czym ta cała Laura gada? Ile oni w tamtym roku wypili, że Smark spał z Mieczykiem, Szpadka sprzątała, a ja dobrze ją poznałam i wiem, że nienawidzi sprzątać, Laura omało nie zdradziła Mieczyka spędzając namiętną noc z Alexem, a Czkawka? Prawie pocałował Hederę?! A może są byłą parą, dlatego Hedera na siłę usiłuje zwrócić jego uwagę? A może po prostu Laura tylko tak powiedziała aby wzbudzić we mnie złość i zazdrość? Nie miałam zamiaru się na razie odzywać. W ogóle chciałam siedzieć cicho. Nie miałam ochoty rozmawiać z tą dziewczyną. -My już musimy iść. Bądź z Mieczykiem o 20 na plaży.- powiedział mój chłopak, a może powinnam już powiedzieć ,,były"? Mam przeczucie, że jak Laura sobie pójdzie, pokłócimy się i może nawet się rozstaniemy... Nie chciałam tego... Nie chcę go stracić... -Dobrze. Melody o której przypłynie ze Szpadką i jej ciotką?- zapytała. Patrzyła tylko na niego jakby próbując go zahipnotyzować swoimi oczami. Odwal się od niego dziewczyno... on jest zajęty... ślepa jesteś? -Za 2 godziny. My idziemy wszystko przygotować. -Ok. Dozobaczenia!- krzyknęła już i pobiegła w stronę domu Mieczyka. Czkawka nie obejmował mnie ramieniem. Przeniósł rękę na moją talię. Uwielbiałam jego dotyk, jego bliskość, czułam się przy nim bezpiecznie. Szliśmy w milczeniu, nie patrzyliśmy na siebie. Czuliśmy się przy sobie niezręcznie. Chyba pierwszy raz. Dotarliśmy na miejsce i usiedliśmy na klifie. Teraz nie trzymaliśmy się nawet za ręcę. Siedzieliśmy krótko w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwałam. -To prawda? To prawda co ona o tobie mówiła?- zapytałam cicho. Mieliśmy spuszczone głowy. Dziwne dreszcze przechodziły po moim ciele. Zima była coraz bliżej. Wiał chłodny wiatr. Powoli się ściemniało. Drgnęłam z zimna. -Zimno ci?- zapytał z troską w głosie spoglądając na mnie. Nie chciałam patrzeć mu w oczy ale wyraźnie wyczuwałam jak przemierzał mnie wzrokiem. Znów drgnęłam. -Nie zmieniaj tematu.- chciałam aby mi odpowiedział. -Nie zmieniam, po prostu nie chcę abyć się rozchorowała.- czemu on działa na mnie tak ulegle? -Martwisz się o mnie?- zapytałam. Zmieniliśmy temat. Zaraz do niego powrócę. Chcę dostać odpowiedź.- Byliście razem? -Cholernie się o ciebie martwię. Jak mogłaś nie wiedzieć...- wiedziałam... tak zapytałam dla pewności... -Teraz odpowiedz na drugie pytanie. Byliście razem?- omało co nie krzyknęłam. Nadal nie miałam ochoty na niego patrzeć. -Nie byliśmy. Rok temu...- zaczerpnął powietrza. - ...chodziłem z Laurą. Nie kochała wtedy Mieczyka. Był on moim dobrym kumplem więc wiedziałem, że ona mu się podoba. Czasem Laura mnie denerwowała. Impreza i nadmiar alkoholu był chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Skoro ja omało nie zdradziłem jej całując się z Hederą, a ona mnie z Alexem. Jedyny, który wiedział jeszcze co działo się na imprezie był Śledzik. Nigdy dużo nie pije. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że Laura całowała się z Alexem i o mało co niedoszło do ich upojnej nocy, zerwałem z nią. Było mi nawet lepiej na duszy, bo miałem powód aby z nią zerwać. Nie gadaliśmy potem. Hedera próbowała mnie pocieszać, ale ja...- odwrócił wzrok ode mnie.- ...nie kochałem jej. Ilekroć próbowała mnie pocałować, odsuwałem się od niej. Alex natomiast chodził z Laurą przez jeden tydzień. Coś im nie wyszło. Pewnie na trzeźwo zrozumiał z jaką wariatką się zadaje. Laura chciała do mnie wrócić. Ja jednak nie miałem ochoty znowu się z nią spotykać. Zostaliśmy tak jakby dobrymi kolegami. Kiedyś wyjawiła mi, że zakochała się w Mieczyku. Ona kochała tylko za to, co kto robi najlepiej. Od jej przyjaciółek dowiedziałem się, że kochała mnie za to, że niby jestem bardzo przystojny i najlepiej całuje. To tylko bzdury.- zatrzymał na chwilę. Lecz to nie są bzdury... jesteś bardzo przystojny i całujesz... no... chyba lepiej się nie da... Powrócił do opowiadania mi o swoim życiu.- Ale gdy powiedziały mi, że ona zakochała się w Mieczyku za jego charakter, za to, że czuła się bezpiecznie przy jego boku, a nie za jakieś pierdoły tak jak dobre całowanie czy to jak wygląda. Chyba od tamtego czasu bardzo się zmieniła. Powiedziałem wtedy Mieczykowi aby spróbował do niej zagadać. Wachał się trochę, ale Szpadka dała mu liścia w twarz i powiedziała, że ma się ogarnąć i iść do niej. Nie minął tydzień, a byli już parą. Do tej pory na razie się nie kłócili. Gdy przypłynęłaś ty, od razu się w tobie zakochałem. Użekły mnie twoje piękne oczy, lśniące włosy, jedwabna twarz, twój cudowny głos, to jak potrafiłaś otworzyć się przede mną, to jak mnie pierwszy raz pocałowałaś mnie, byłem wtedy najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na ziemi. Uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas, czuć zapach twojego ciała...- spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, ja znowu drgnęłam z zimna.- ...poczuć twoją bliskość, ogrzewać cię moim ciałem, przytulać cię, rozmawiać z tobą, dawać ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa, kocham jak twoja wojowniczka rozpływa się w powietrzu przy mnie, kocham się z tobą całować, kocham spędzać z tobą noce rozmawiając, kocham cię za to, że jesteś. Chcę abyś była na zawsze moja...- nie wiedziałam co mam mu powiedzieć... znów pozwoliłam łzom płynąć... znów płakałam przez niego... nie, że mnie krzywdził... płakałam za to, że byłam z nim szczęśliwa... kocham go... Drgnęłam tym razem silniej.- ...chcę cię mieć przy sobie w dobrych i złych chwilach. Astrid... kocham cię.- położył mi swoją dłoń na mojej. Drgnęłam jeszcze raz nie tylko z zimna, ale także z powodu dreszczy, które przeszły przez moje ciało gdy tylko mnie dotknął. Uspokajał mnie tym. -Przepraszam. Mogłeś mieć dziewczynę nim ja się pojawiłam...- ojjj... Astrid... ogarnij się... zbyt mocno płaczesz...- ...nie znałeś mnie wtedy. Po prostu poczułam się zazdrosna, że każda dziewczyna ślini się na twój widok. Czemu Alex nie może być najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem na Berk, tylko akurat ty nim musisz być...- złapałam oddech.- ...nie to, że mi to przeszkadza, ale ja... po prostu...- chwila ciszy... spojrzał na mnie błagalnie abym dokończyła.- ...nie chcę cię stracić. Zbyt mocno cię kocham...- znowu drgnęłam. Przygryzając wargę poczułam, że mam zimne usta, napewno zsiniały. Było coraz zimniej na zewnątrz. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, zapewne dużo. -Zimno ci?- zapytał mnie czule. -Nie. Jest ciepło.- nie chcę aby zabierał mnie gdzieś w ciepłe miejsce. Nie mam ochoty iść do domu. -Przecież widzę. Masz sine usta.- przysunął się do mnie bliżej i niepewnie mnie przytulił jakby nie wiedział, że na to tylko czekałam.- Jesteś strasznie zimna.- wtuliłam się w jego szyję aby poczuć jego zapach. Nabrał pewności siebie i przytulił mnie mocniej.- Może pójdziemy do domu, rozgrzejesz się. -Nie chcę nigdzie iść.- spojrzeliśmy sobie ponownie w oczy. -Przeziębisz się. Nie chcę abyś była chora.- nie dawał za wygraną. -Jak się tak o mnie martwisz to zrób coś jeszcze abym się rozgrzała, bycie w twoim objęciu mi nie wystarcza.- na Thora pocałuje mnie wreszcie? Ile mam czekać? -Rozpalić ognisko?- on się ze mną tak droczy? Chce mnie zdenerwować czy naprawdę nie rozumie? -Ughh, ja już z tobą nie wytrzymam!- krzyknęłam i gwałtownie go pocałowałam. Pogłebił pocałunek przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. Siedziałam mu teraz na kolanach. Oddawaliśmy sobie pocałunki. Między nami rosła potężna chemia. Całowaliśmy się coraz zachłanniej i namiętniej. Czas się dla nas nie liczył, mijał tak szybko. Jedna sekunda stawała się jedną minutą. Jedna minuta, jedną godziną. Jedna godzina, jedną nocą. Jedna noc w całe nasze życie. Wiedział jak na mnie zadziałać... wiedział co mówić kiedy źle się czuję... wiedział także jak mnie rozgrzać... Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na otaczające nas zimno i na śnieg, który zaczął padać. My tylko siedzieliśmy i całowaliśmy się jakby cały świat nie istniał. Istnieliśmy tylko my i nasza miłość... 'Emm, pod koniec przesłodziłam :D Chyba xd. No ale musi być słodko, bo później już n....tfuuu....bo się jeszcze wygadam hihi ;D Nexta wam zaraz dam, bo ja zamiast pisać kolejne rozdziały to do 5 pisałam z Natką (moja sis kochana <3), a o 6 zasnęłam xdd. Pobudka o 9 i jestem pełna życie xd. Aśka miała rację (moja 2 sis kochana <3), już o 2 powinnam się przespać xdd. Dziękuję Piotrek za wysłuchanie nas no nie do końca hehe, bo poszedłeś sobie o...4? Zapomniałam xdd. Dzięki, że w ogóle z nami wytrzymujesz hehe. Pisać komy, te miłe czy też nie i szykujcie się niedługo na nexta, może za 2-3 godziny hihi. No tego to się nie spodziewacie :3 Pozdrawiam <3 ' Rozdział 6. Impreza, przebudzenie, szok. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Jak dobrze, że zrozumiała. Przez chwilę bałem się, że ją stracę. Ale tak nie jest...na szczęście. Siedzieliśmy na klifie. As miała zamknięte oczy i była do mnie wtulona. Siedzieła mi na kolanach. Głowę miała w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Czułem, że już nie trzęsie się z zimna. Po paru minutach ciszy w końcu zrozumiałem, że pada śnieg. I widać, że od dłuższego czasu. Musiałem coś zrobić aby wróciła do domu. Przeziębi się. Mnie chroni kombinezon, a ją? Krótki rękawek do ramion. Cudownie... -Astrid.- powiedziałem cicho gładząc jej włosy. -Nie, nie wracam do domu.- ciekawa odpowiedź. Nie tą chciałem usłyszeć. -Będziesz chora. Chodź wracamy. Śnieg zaczął padać.- nalegałem, w końcu ustąpi. -Ale ja nie chcę. Wolę siedzieć tu przy tobie.- wtuliła się we mnie mocniej, ehhh. -Tam też będziesz mogła. Proszę cię As, zrób to dla mnie.- no musi odpóścić. -Skoro tam też, to możemy iść.- oderwała się ode mnie. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Trzymaliśmy się tylko za ręce, szliśmy w milczeniu. Naszych rodziców nie było w domu. Wypłynęli 5 dni temu szukać Smoczego Leża, znowu. Mieli wrócić co najmniej za 2 tygodnie. A skoro rodziców nie ma, to Mieczyk wypije chyba więcej niż wypił ostatnio i w ogóle kiedykolwiek wypił. Byliśmy już w centrum wioski. Spojrzałem na godzinę. Trochę nam to zeszło, bo na zegarze była akurat równo 20. No, trochę się spóźnimy. Tak też myślałem, ale podbiegła do mnie Melody. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Podbiegła do niego jakaś dziewczyna. Pierwszy raz ją widzę. Ma kasztanowe włosy i karmelowe oczy. Jest dosyć ładną i wyższą ode mnie dziewczyną. Wygląda na ten sam wiek co ja i cała paczka ze Smoczego Szkolenia. -Czkawka!- zawołała i rzuciła się na niego. On puszczając moją rękę, przytulił ją z całej siły. -Melody, kiedy przypłynęłaś?- zapytał gdy oderwali się od siebie. -Jakieś 2 godziny temu. Na szczęście waszych rodziców nie ma. To będzie dopiero impreza.- zaśmiała się i spojrzała na mnie.- Cześć, jestem Melody. Kuzynka Czkawki i... Sączysmarka. Ochyda...- widać, że nawet dziewczyny z jego rodziny go nie lubią. -Cześć, jestem Astrid.- podałyśmy sobie dłonie. - Współczuję takiego kuzyna jak Smark. Jest obleśny. -Każdy współczuje. Słyszałam, że wy...- tu spoglądała raz na mnie raz na Czkawkę.- ...chodzicie ze sobą.- Najwyraźniej była tym szczęśliwa. Ma ładny uśmiech. -Już dobre 3 miesiące...- powiedział Czkawka łapiąc mnie w tailii.- Czemu nie jesteś na plaży? -Z tej okazji, że zaczął padać śnieg przenieśliśmy imprezę do domu bliźniaków. Wszyscy już są. Ja miałam was znaleźć.- oznajmiła. -Dobra. To idziemy.-powiedział i już wszyscy szliśmy w stronę domu gdzie działa się impreza. -Znalazłam nasze zakochane gołąbki.- powiedziała do wszystkich Melody gdy wchodziliśmy. -To jak już wszyscy jesteśmy to otwórzmy te beczki z piwem.- powiedział Mieczyk i wskazał palcem na 5 dużych beczek. No będzie chyba niezła zabawa. Ciekawe tylko to, jakie będą skutki gdy za dużo wypijemy. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Po 5 kuflach każdego już kołysało. Ale my woleliśmy wypić więcej. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Nie będziemy nic pamiętać. Nawet Śledzik wypił więcej niż Alex, któremu już dawno urwał się film. Mieczyk wyjął z szafki pustą butelkę. To oznaczało, że będzemy grać. Usiedliśmy w okręgu po obudzeniu Alexa. -To Szpadka zaczynaj.- powiedział Mieczyk do siostry. -Z przyjemnością.- zaczęła kręcić butelką. No masz. Wypadło na Sączysmarka. Chłop ma przechlapane. Nienawidzą się od zawsze. -Ja to z łatwizną przyjmę wszystko co mi zada.- zaczął się chwalić. Ciekawe jak to będzie w teorii. -Prawda czy wyzwanie?- zapytała. -Wyzwanie!- wypiął pierś na znak dumy i odwagi. Cały on. Po 7 kuflach już przestawał kontaktować. -Hmmm. To może...- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Jej to już całkiem odbijało. Ile ona wypiła? 8? 9? Wygląda na mocno pijaną.- ...pocałuj mnie!- no to było dziwne, wypiła chyba całą beczkę. Każdemu szczęka opadła. -Ehh, no dobra.- pochylił się nad nią i ją delikatnie pocałował. Potem było coraz więcej iskier między nimi. Wstali i poszli do kuchni. My dalej graliśmy. -To może ja zakręcę.- powiedziała Melody. Wypadło na mnie.- Prawda czy wyzwanie? -Wyzwanie.- już się boję. -Zdejmij koszulkę.- serio? Ale mi wyzwanie. Zdjąłem koszulkę, a dziewczyny się na mnie patrzyły. Wyglądały jakby się zakochały. To było dziwne... -Dobra, teraz ja.- zakręciłem butelką. Wypadło na Alexa.- Prawda czy wyzwanie? -Prawda.- odpowiedział. -Kto ci się podoba?- pytanie za 100 punktów. On nie lubi gadać o uczuciach i o dziewczynach. -No nie obraź się ale podoba mi się twoja dziewczyna, twoja kuzynka i Hedera. A Laura jest dziwna. - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Potem każda dziewczyna z wymienionych dała mu z mordę.- Emm, Ała? Graliśmy jeszcze długo. Wszyscy wypiliśmy bardzo dużo. Nie będziemy pamiętać tej imprezy. Już nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jakie będą skutki jutro rano. - Nad ranem tak koło 7 - 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Obudziłam się nie wiem o której. Głowa mnie tak boli. Pamiętam tylko, że była impreza u bliźniaków. I wszystko wyjaśnia. Na Odyna, ile ja wczoraj wypiłam? Chyba więcej niż 7 kufli. Niedobrze mi. Mam ogromnego kaca. Jeszcze nie otwierałam oczu. Dziwne dreszcze przechodzą mi przez plecy. Za nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć tamtej nocy. Leżałam na czymś miękkim. Unosiło to moją głowę, a potem opadało. Poczułam, że ktoś przejechał mi palcami po plecach. Oboje drgęliśmy. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Mam straszny ból głowy. Nie pamiętam nic co wydażyło się wczoraj. Czuję jak coś leży na mojej klatce piersiowej. Mam wielkiego kaca, w głowie mi się kręci. Poruszyłem prawą ręką. Poczułem, że coś obejmuję, a raczej kogoś. Przejechałem palcami po skórze. Zamarłem. Oboje drgnęliśmy. Podnieśliśmy się gwałtownie. -A!- krzyknęliśmy razem.- Co ty tutaj robisz?! Co się wydażyło wczoraj?! Nic nie pamiętam!- oboje wymawialiśmy te zdania ze zdenerwowaniem, niepokojem i szybkością. Zorientowałem się, że osobą, z którą spałem, była... 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Nasunęliśmy na siebie kołdrę. Byliśmy cali czerwoni ze wstydu. Zorientowałam się, że osobą, z króra spałam, był... 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' ...Astrid. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' ...Czkawka. -Poczekaj. Na spokojnie. Co się wczoraj wydażyło?- zapytał mnie. -Ja nic nie pamiętam, za dużo wypiłam...- powiedziałam cicho.- Czy my... -Na to wygląda...- nie był zadowolony. Tak samo jak ja. -Skąd wzięliśmy się u ciebie w domu?- to było dziwne. Czemu my nic nie pamiętamy. Choćby ułamek tego co się wydażyło. -Wypiłem więcej niż miałem...- on też był w szoku... -Czkawka...a jeśli ja...- spojrzeliśmy na siebie ze strachem w oczach.- ...jestem w ciąży? -Nie, nie możesz być.- oboje byliśmy wystraszeni. -Zostawisz mnie jak będę?- zaczęłam płakać. Tym razem się bałam. Pierwszy raz... -Nigdy cię nie zostawię.- przytulił mnie i gładził po włosach.- Może później o tym pogadamy... Chodź, ubierzemy się i pójdziemy zobaczyć co robią inni. -Dobra...- oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Nie patrzyliśmy na siebie. Mieliśmy rumieńce na twarzy. Ubraliśmy się i pognaliśmy w ciszy do domu bliźniaków. Może im wyszła lepiej ta noc. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' No jest strasznie. Przyznam, że się trochę boję. Jak się rodzice dowiedzą, że spaliśmy ze sobą i to jeszcze kompletnie pijani, że tego nie pamiętamy, chyba nas zabiją. A jak ona będzie w ciąży? Ojciec mówił, że jak coś to mam mu powiedzieć. Ale czy na pewno zareaguje ze spokojem? Ale nawet jeśli, to jej nie zostawię. Kocham ją i nic tego nie zmieni... Drzwi do ich domu były szeroko otwarte. Weszliśmy do salonu. Nikogo tam nie było. Na podłodze turlało się tylko 5 pustych beczek po piwie. Wypiliśmy wszystko... Szok. Już nie chcę wiedzieć co innym się przytrafiło. Weszliśmy do otwartej łazienki na dolnym piętrze. To co zobaczyliśmy tam przyprawiło nas o mdłości zarówno jak i wywołało śmiech. A mianowicie... '''No no no. Tego się nie spodziewaliście hihi. Mówiłam, jestem nieprzewidywalna hihi :3 Mam do was pare spraw... Jeśli chodzi o temat ze smokami. One będą! Ukażą się już jtr lub 2 stycznia! Czekajcie hihi C: Druga sprawa to mianowicie temat o Hiccstrid. Nie bójcie się nic. To jest chyba przedostatni lub ostatni rozdział, w którym będzie takie słodzenie xdd. Cukier się zawsze musi rozpuścić ;) Trzecia sprawa. Może jakieś dedyki bym dała? Na jtr hihi C: To jak zdobyć dedyk? Odpowiedzieć po prostu na pytania hihi. 1. Astrid będzie w ciąży czy nie? 2. Co para zobaczyła w łazience? (Tu chcę poznać tajemnice waszej wyobraźni ;) Jeśli mnie dobrze znacie, wiecie, że jestem mega powaloną osobą, mam w głowie dziwne rzeczy, więc to też będzie dziwne xdd)... Hmmm... 4 sprawa. Kiedy next? Naturalnie codziennie są 2 nexty ;D do jtr nic się nie zmieniło hehe. To zgadujcie :* 5 sprawa. Nowy rok za parę chwil więc chciałabym wam życzyć wszystkiego co najlepsze, abyście nowy rok powitali z uśmiechem na ustach, radością w oczach, a w myślach powtarzajcie: ,,Ten rok będzie lepszy niż poprzedni". Życzę wam zdrowia, szczęścia, 0 trudnych chwil, samych radosnych wspomnień, spełnienia marzeń i co tylko sobie zażyczycie <3 A ostatnia sprawa to prośba Piotrka hihi. Chciałeś abym wstawiła to masz : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xdd. Jego pomysł! Xdd. Hehe. Piotrek, Justy, Domi, Nata, Aśka hehe dzisiaj sylwek to nie idziemy spać o 6 tak jak wczoraj, tfuu, dziś xd tylko trzymam was do 8 hehe. Znając Aśkę <3 to zostanie do 9 hihi. Trzeba założyć którąś tam tysięczną konfę taką na nowy rok xdd. No dobranoc jak ktoś idzie spać xdd. Abyście się dobrze bawili na sylwku, dużo piwa (jak to mówią u mnie w szkole xd), i SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU 2015 C: (derp) hihi. Zgadywać :* Pozdrawiam i kocham was wy moje szczerbate mordki <3 'No miśki, dam wam nexta xd. Normalna przeglondarka mi się trafiła, nawet nie wiecie co ja wczoraj miałam. Mam problem tylko z wklejaniem, bo od razu się ścina, więc będę musiała przepisywać co zajmie mi więcej czasu. Ale przynajmniej będzie hehe ' 'Me gusta po prostu. Miałam pół rozdziału i mnie wywaliło (y) będę dawać kawałki. Czy to przeszkadza? Bo lapka chyba nie dostanę :'( ' Rozdział 7. To moja wina. Nasza jak już coś. 'Szczęślowego Nowego Roku i takie tam xd. Sprawa dedyków. Dostałam bardzo, bardzo dużo pomysłów i naprawdę, kurde, większość normalnie czyta mi w myślach xdd. To może zaczniemy od pierwszego pytania, ciąża? Hmm.. Dedyk dostają: Roxi1902, Azura 2001, Użytkownik Wikii 89.71.93.46, Szczerbek1234. To tyle. Teraz drugie pytanie, co było w łazience? Hmm.. Dedyk dostają: Szczerbek1234, Pamela25, Waciax. To tyle. Hyhy. Gratuluję :3 Macie fajną wyobraźnię xd, ale nic nie przebije mojej ^^ jest w niej dużo dziwnych rzeczy ^^ Miłego czytania szczerbate mordki :* Będę pisać w kawałkach jak już wiecie, bo inaczej mnie wywala :/ Chlip. Jak chcecie możecie komentować lub poczekać aż napiszę, że to koniec rozdziału i dać następnie koma hehe ;) Miłego dzionka ^^ Zaraz pojawi się pierwsza część ^^ ' 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' ...zobaczyliśmy Smarka i Szpadkę. Leżeli w wannie wypełnioną wodą, cali nadzy i przytuleni do siebie. Było widać po Astrid, że omało co nie zwymiotowała. Mi też było niedobrze. Taki widok. Oni chyba wypili więcej niż my. Ja z Astrid jesteśmy parą, więc nie zdziwiło by nikogo, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że spoliśmy ze sobą, w dodatku pod wpływem alkoholu. Ale oni?! Oni się przecież nienawidzą! Staliśmy chwilę w otępieniu po czym wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Zakochana para się obudziła. Patrzyli to na siebie, to na nas. Zaczęli krzyczeć, a ja z Astrid postanowiliśmy iść do kuchni. Wydobywał się z niej dziwny zapach i chałas. Ktoś śpiewał. Nie miał talentu niestety. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' To co zobaczyliśmy w łazience chyba na długo utkwi mi w głowie. Ale to co znajdowało się w kuchni, wywołało u nas atak śmiechu, większego, niż ten, który był w łazience. Mianowicie, znajdował się tam Mieczyk. Ledwo chodził, kiwał się na wszystkie strony. Do wielkiego garnka dodawał różne zioła i przyprawy. -O jak mliło was wicdzieć kofani.- język mu się plątał. -Mam pytanie. Co robisz?- zapytał Czkawka usiłując powstrzymać śmiech. -Obljad gotuję. Nie wlidać?- podeszliśmy do wielkiego garnka. W środku sie siedziała żywa owca. Tak naprawdę się nie niegotowała, bo Mieczyk nie rozpalił ognia. Czkawka poklepał go po plecach i razem ze mną weszliśmy na górę. Był tam Śledzk cały obrzygany. Wyszliśmy z pokoju jak najszybciej. Oszczędzimy sobie tego widoku. Nie dziwię się. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do alkoholu. -Czkawka...- zapytałam zaniepokojona. -Tak? Słabo ci? Pójść po Gothi?- gorączkowo zaczął zadawać mi pytania. -Nie o to chodzi.- odpowiedziałam. Wyglądałam przez okno. -To o co?- zapytał spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę widocznej stąd jaskini. Była bardzo blisko. Jak było zimno imprezy organizowali właśnie w niej. Ale tylko gdy byli rodzice w domu. Stanęliśmy przed jaskinią. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Ja mu normalnie przywalę jak tylko się obudzi! Jak on może?! Już nieraz mówiłem, że ma się od niej trzymać z daleka! Tfuu... Oberwie. -E, paro książęca, czas się obudzić.- szturchnąłem śpiącą parę. Byłem naprawdę wściekły. -Emm, co się dzieje?- zapytał Alex podnosząc się do siadu. Po chwili obok niego znajdowała się Melody. Także siedziała. Nie kontaktowała ze światem. -Tylko się tak bardzo nie denerwuj. Spokojnie, ok?- szepnęła mi As na ucho. -Zobaczę. Zabierz ją stąd.- odpowiedziałem patrząc wrogo na Alexa. -Nie rób nic głupiego. Proszę cię.- przytuliła się do mnie. Nadal szeptaliśmy, a para próbowała odzyskać kontakt z rzeczywistością. -Wiem co robię.- zerknąłem na sekundę na nią, a potem znowu wbiłem wzrok w Alexa. -Boję się o ciebie. Uważaj. Kocham cię.- pocałowała mnie w policzek. -Ja ciebie też. Teraz idź.- As zdjęła swoją futrzaną kurtkę, którą założyła przed wyjściem z mojego domu. Ubrała ją na Melody, która miała potargane spodnie i była w samym staniku, cała pocharatana. Pomogła jej wstać. Widziałem, jak Malody cierpi i z trudem powstrzymuje łzy. Alex wstał gdy dziewczyny celowały się ku wyjściu.- Zabierz ją do mojego domu i pójdź po Gothi.- Astrid tylko przytaknęła i już ich nie było. Podszedłem do Alexa. Najwidoczniej zrozumiał co zrobił wczorajszej nocy. Widać, że dostał od Melody kamieniem wgłowę, po czym najwidoczniej stracił przytomność. Patrzył na mnie ze strachem i niepokojem. Byłem bardzo blisko niego. -Wytłumaczysz mi co się wcoraj stało?!- krzyknąłem. Byłem wściekły. Nic nie odpowiedział.- Ile razy ci powtarzałem, że masz trzymać się od niej z daleka?! A ty?! Po prostu się do niej dobierałeś! Nie daruję ci tego!- nadal krzyczałem ze złości. Nic nie odpowiedział. Dałem mu lewego sierpowego w twarz. Potem dostał w brzuch. Nie bronił się jakby wiedział, że zasłużył, bo to była prawda. Na koniec podciąłem mu nogi. Upadł na ziemię. Ukląkłem przy nim.- Jeszcze raz coś jej zrobisz to nie będzie już tak miło, nie skończy się tylko na paru ciosach, zrozumiałeś?- pokiwał tylko głową. Wstałem i pokierowałem się w stronę domu. Wszedłem na górę. Była tam Gothi. Opatrywała niektóre zadrapania Melody. Astrid jak mnie zobaczyła podbiegła do mnie, złapała za rękę i pociągnęła do kuchni. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Żeby nic poważnego się nie stało, bo nie będzie dobrze. Ale może jakby Stoik dowiedział się, że Alex dobierał się do Melody i Czkawka go tak pobił, że długo nie wstanie, zrozumiałby, że to była dla niego nauczka. -Co mu zrobiłeś?- zapytałam z niepokojem. -Pobiłem go i zagroziłem, że jeszcze raz ją skrzywdzi to nie skończy się na pobiciu.- odpowiedział obojętnie. Widać, że unikał mojego wzroku. Przyglądałam się mu uważnie. -Dostałeś od niego?- przybliżyłam się abyśmy mogli mówić ciszej. -Nie. Nawet się nie bronił. Pfff, dobrze wiedział jak zareaguję.- odpowiedział z kpiną. -Był pijany.- nie chciałam aby się kłócili już do końca życia. Co prawda, Alex skrzywdził Melody, jego kuzynkę, ale nie był tego świadomy. -Cholera, po co ja piłem.- widać, że się obwinia.- Jakbym nie pił, nie doszło by do tego. Pilnowałbym jej przed nim, a my byśmy nie przespali się ze sobą. To wszystko moja wina.- wiedziałam, on zawsze się obwinia. -To zacznijmy tak. Czkawka, to nie była twoja wina. Każdy pił i każdy dobrze wiedział, że będzie. Przeszłości nie zmienisz, taka prawda. Nie możesz całe życie się obwiniać. I co z tego, że przespaliśmy się. Nie zabiją nas przecież.- próbowałam go jakoś przekonać. Wiem, że jest uparty i raczej nie odpuści tak łatwo. -Ale jeśli jesteś w ciąży...- to spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy- ...to moja wina. -Nasza jak już coś.- przytuliłam go. Objął mnie jedną ręką w tailii, a ja oparłam swoją głowę na jego torsie. -Jak dowiesz się czy jesteś czy nie?- zapytał przerywając ciszę. -Będę musiała pujść do Gothi. Albo czekać miesiąc może 2 aż pojawią się skutki.- odpowiedziałam. -To kiedy pójdziesz do Gothi?- był za tym co ja. Aby najszybciej się dowiedzieć. -Za tydzień. Nie chcę iść na razie. Poczekam chwilę.- ucałował czubek mojej głowy. -Pamiętaj, że jak coś to masz powiedzieć. Nie zostawię cię.- przytulił mnie tym razem dwoma rękami tylko mocniej. -Pamiętam.- zamknęłam oczy.- Co zrobisz z Alexem? -Jeszcze nie wiem. Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Chyba zaraz pójdziemy do domu bliźniaków, zobaczymy czy już się wszyscy ogarnęli.- powiedział. -Ale Czkawka, mamy mały problem.- i znów zaniepokojenie w głosie. -Poczułaś się źle?- odsunął mnie od siebie i spojrzał mi w oczy. -Nie. Chodzi o to, że nigdzie nie było Laury i Hedery.- to było dziwne. One zniknęły. -Może poszły do swoich domów.- zaspokajał mnie.- Zaraz się znajdą. Nagle Gothi zeszła na dół. Patrzyła na nas z zaciekawieniem. Pewnie wyczuła alkohol u Melody i przygląda się nam czy nie mamy kaca, i nie chwiejemy się. Pewnie się domyśliła, że każdy pił, skoro były urodziny bliźniaków. Podeszła do nas. Staliśmy koło siebie. Patrzyła raz na mnie raz na Czkawke. -Może już spokojnie wstać z łóżka?- zapytał, a Gothi tylko kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Patrzyła jeszcze na nas jakiś czas po czym wyszła z domu. Weszliśmy na górę. Czkawka powoli otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, w którym znajdowała się Melody. Weszliśmy do pokoju. Melody płakała. Była bardzo wrażliwa choć sprawiała wrażenie silnej i bezuczuciowej. Siedziała skulona na łóżku z twarzą w dłoniach. Podeszliśmy do niej. Czkawka kucnął przy niej, a Melody przytuliła się do niego i wybuchła większym płaczem. Usiadłam koło niej i położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu. Spojrzałam na mojego chłopaka, a on na mnie. Nie był zadowolony. Ja też bym nie była gdyby ktoś zrobiłby mojej kuzynce poważną krzywdę. 'Hehe, podobało się? Zostawcie koma :* Next jeszcze dziś, obiecałam 4 xd. A jak już będzie to za godzinkę może 2 pojawią się kawałki kolejnego hehe. Przecież jak nie dam 4 nextow to jtr będę musiała dać więcej heh... To jeszcze 3 będą na dzisiaj xd ;) Bay <3 Kocham was szczerbate mordki (hug) ' Rozdział 8. Będzie lepiej dla każdego. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Siedzieliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę. Melody powoli się uspokajała. W końcu mnie puściła. -Co mu zrobiłeś?- zapytała cicho szlochając. -Pobiłem go.- odparłem obojętnie.- Ale zasłużył na większą karę. -Był pijany i już. Ja też byłam. Co mogłam zrobić? Nic nie pamiętam prawie...- siedzieliśmy znów w ponurej ciszy. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Alex z sinym okiem. Ma się te siłę. -A ty czego tu chcesz? Nie wyraziłem się jasno?- spytałem, ale wciąż siedziałem przy łóżku. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Kurde, jak oni zaczną się zaraz bić to wkroczę do akcji. -Chciałem przeprosić.- powiedział cicho.- Melody, wybacz mi. Byłem tak pijany, że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego co robię. Nic prawie nie pamiętam. Dopiero rano zrozumiałem, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. Nie chciałem tego. Co racja podobasz mi się bardzo ale nie chciałem aby tak wyszło. Dostałem za swoje.- tu spojrzał na Czkawkę.- Już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, nawet nie dotkę tylko wybacz mi.- ja po tej przemowie wybaczyłabym mu. Nie wiem czemu. Nie chciał źle. -Dobra.- powiedziała. Uśmiechnął się lekko. -Przepraszam Czkawka za to, że skrzywdziłem twoją kuzynkę.- przynajmniej przeprosił. -Spoko.- powiedział i podniósł się na równe nogi.- Idziemy teraz do bliźniaków. Może dziewczyny już wróciły. Jak nie, zaczniemy je szukać.- oznajmił. -Mówisz jakbyś był już wodzem.- powiedziała Melody. Ja i ona zaśmiałyśmy się cicho. -Bardzo śmieszne. Chodźcie.- wyszliśmy z domu. Po drodze omijaliśmy dom Hedery. Przystanęliśmy na wprost niego. Już mieliśmy wejść do środka gdy Hedera spadła prosto na nas. Wszyscy leżeliśmy na ziemi przygnieceni sobą nawzajem. Z trudem podnieśliśmy się. -Ktoś wytłumaczy mi jakim cudem spadłam z dachu?- zapytała podejżliwie. -A jak tam w ogóle weszłaś?- zapytam Alex. -Skąd mam wiedzieć. Pijana byłam i nic nie pamiętam. A tobie co się w oko stało?- ciągle kończyli pogawędkę pytaniem. -Yyy, eee, dostałem.- ciężko się przyznać do takiego czynu, oj ciężko. Hedera zaśmiała się. -Od kogo?- zapytała nadal śmiejąc się. -Najpierw to znajdźmy Laurę, bo wątpię, że wróciła do domu. -Ok. Chodźcie.- powiedziała i wszyscy ruszyliśmy jej szukać. Po 20 minutach w naszą stronę szedł Pleśniak prowadzący Laurę. -Jak miło was widzieć.- odpowiedział z ironią Alex. -A mi wcale nie jest miło. Ta dziewucha ganiała kury po moim polu kapusty!- kipiał ze złości. -Może miała powód.- powiedziałam. -A jaki na przykład? Hmm?- staliśmy cicho patrząc się na siebie.- Tak też myślałem. Bierzcie ją i niech mi się to więcej nie powtórzy.- oznajmił i poszedł. -Serio? Ganiałaś kury?- Czkawka zaczął się śmiać tak jak reszta. -Możemy o tym porozmawiać w domu?- nie była zachwycona. Poszliśmy wszyscy razem. Mieczyk oprzytomniał trochę i próbował trzymać się z daleka od owcy, którą już wypuścił, na szczęście żywą, upapraną całą różnymi ziołami i przyprawami. Śledzik już był czysty i ubrany w nowe ubranie. Smark i Szpadka nie odzywali się do siebie. Siedzieli oddaleniu, nawet nie patrzyli w swoją stonę. -To co? Siadamy w kręgu i opowiadamy co się stało?- zaproponował Smark. Przytaknęliśmy wszyscy i usiedliśmy koło siebie tworząc koło. -To może najpierw ja.- zgłosił się Mieczyk.- Próbowałem ugotować owce.- wszyscy w śmiech, a owca, która stała w kącie, spojrzała na niego wogo. -Ja spałam na dachu, a potem spadłam z niego.- powiedziała Hedera. -Ja zwymiotowałem i spałem na łóżku Mieczyka.- Mieczyk zrobił minę obrzydzenia gdy Śledzik powiedział co robił. -Ja obudziłem się w wannie ze Szpadką, byliśmy nadzy.- i znów zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a oni byli cali czerwoni ze wstydu. -Ja dostałem od Czkawki, bo dobierałem się do jego kuzynki. No i twojej Sączysmark.- powiedział Alex ze smutną miną. -Ode mnie też byś dostał gdybym był pierwszy.- powiedział Sączysmark. -Ja ganiałam kury na polu kapusty Pleśniaka.- oznajmiła Laura. Wszystkie oczy pokierowały się na mnie i Czkawkę. -Przespaliście się ze sobą?- zapytała szpadka, a nam serce zaczęło walić szybciej. -Co?! Nie!- krzyknęliśmy razem. -Akurat. Pewnie się nie przyznają.- powiedział Smark. -Ja się na drzewie obudziłam.- zmyśliłam, nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. -A jak się tam znalazłaś?- zapytał Alex. -Nie wiem, pijana byłam.- skierowali teraz oczy na Czkawkę. Tak łatwo uwierzyli. -Ja spałem na stole u siebie w domu. Emm, bez koszulki.- pewnie przypomniał sobie grę w butelkę. Któraś z dziewczyn kazała mu ściągnąć koszulkę. Nie pamiętam. -Dobra. Wierzymy wam. Teraz musimy ogarnąć ten syf.- powiedział Mieczyk. Sprzątaliśmy 3 godziny, po czym każdy udał się do swojego domu. Tydzień później 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Właśnie wychodzę do Gothi. Muszę się dowiedzieć czy jestem w ciąży czy nie. Wolałabym nie. Jak to będzie wyglądać? 15 no prawie 16 lat i zostaję matką, a Czkawka ojcem. Zabalowaliśmy. Szczęście, że nikt o niczym nie wie. Jest już 19 na zegarze słonecznym. Dawno się ściemniło. Jestem już przed jej drzwiami. Trochę się boję. To będzie bolało. Ehh, raz kozie śmierć. Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi i gestem ręki zaprosiła mnie do środka. Zamknęła za mną drzwi. Stanęłam przed nią i spuściłam głowę. -Gothi. Powiedziałabyś mi... znaczy... Sprawdziłabyś...- głupio prosić o coś takiego w takim młodym wieku. Urywałam w zdaniach.- ...czy ja... no... ten...- Gothi jakby zrozumiała co chcę powiedzieć, bo kazała położyć mi się na łóżku. Pół godziny później To był koszmarny ból. Myślałam, że zaraz padnę. Gothi poszła opłukać ręce, a ja usiadłam na łóżku i czekałam na nią. Po 5 minutach wróciła. Widać, że zaparzyła ziół i podała mi kubek. -Czy... ja... jestem... no wiesz...- przegryzłam wargę, serce mi waliło, czułam strach i niepokój. Ona popatrzyła na mnie, położyła na moją wolną rękę dłoń i przytaknęła twierdząco głową. Zamarłam.- Mogłabyś tego nikomu nie mówić?- znów przytaknęła.- Mogłabym zostać sama?- powiedziałam to strasznie cicho. Wyszła i zamknęła drzwih Jak ja mu to powiem? A może mnie zostawi? Co powiedzą moi rodzice? Co powiedzą koledzy? Co powie ojciec Czkawki? Jak ludzie na to zareagują? A jeśli Czkawka ucieknie? A może mnke znienawidzi? A jeślk zostanę z tym wszystkim sama? A jeśli zamkną mnie w lochu? Tysiące pytań, żadnej odpowiedzi. A może ja ucieknę? Albo popełnię samobójstwo? Nie... ja po prostu... nie powiem mu tego... Nie dowie się... nie teraz... może nawet nigdy... Uciekne w końcu, może za kilka dni. A potem... rzucę się prosto w głebokie morze. Rozmyślałam co zrobić dobre 2 godziny. Byłam w totalnym szoku. Ale nie powiem mu tego. Będzie lepiej dla każdego. 'To co? Za 2 godziny następny hyhy. Do północy mam dużo czasu :* Wiecie, nie łatwo pisać tyle rozdziałów, a potem je przepisać, gdy ciągle ktoś cię potrzebuje xdd. Ughh. To za 2 godziny góra 3 następny rozdział :* I dziękuję za 100 komów <3 Bay ^^ Pisać komy ;) Kocham was szczerbate mordki <3 Lecę pisać kolejny rozdział hehe ' Rozdział 9. Ciemność nastała już na zawsze... Umarłam... 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Minęły 2 kolejne godziny. Było już późno. Gothi weszła do pokoju. Byłam cała zapłakana. Położyła swoją rękę na moim ramieni. Chyba mi współczula. Przez moją głupotę będę teraz nazywana tak jak to ojciec Czkawki ujął ,,młodym rodzicem". Oj, bardzo młodym... Chyba się nie pozbieram. Gothi podała mi zioła na uspokojenie. Wypiłam je. Poczułam się trochę senna. Powinnam już iść. Zasiedziałam się u niej. -Gothi, dziękuję.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Oddałam uśmiech ale tylko na chwilę. Moja twarz znów pogrążona smutkiem.- Ja już pójdę.- chciałam wstać ale ona tylko na mnie spojrzała i kazała zostać. Pogłaskała mnie po głowie jak małe dziecko. Przykryła mnie kocem, zdmuchnęła świeczkę i zamknęła drzwi abym była sama. Pewnie poszła do swojego pokoju. Widać, że zostaję tutaj na noc. Pewnie nie chciała abym wracała sama do domu o takiej godzinie. Mieszkamy od siebie dość daleko. Myślałam jeszcze dłuższą chwilę nad tym. Były tysiące myśli, różne przekonania, miliony pytań, żadnych wskazówek, żadnych odpowiedzi. Powiedz mu, może cię nie zostawi... Nie mów mu, narobisz kłopotów... Powiedz, nie okłamuj go... Nie mów, to zrujnuje mu przyszłość, ludzie nie będą chcieli takiego wodza... Powiedz, i tak by się dowiedział... Nie mów, uciekniesz i się nie dowie... Powiedz, jak popełnisz samobójstwo, on się załamie... Nie mów, to dla jego dobra... Powiedz, musicie razem przez to przejść... Nie mów, jak najszybciej odejdź z tego świata... Powiedz, rodzice także ci pomogą... Nie mów, rodzice cię znienawidzą... Powiedz, jak zginiesz wszyscy popadną w depresję... Nie mów, każdy cię znienawidzi... Powiedz, będzie dobrze... Nie mów, on cię zostawi... Powiedz, to jego dziecko... Nie mów, to twój kłopot... Powiedz, pomyśl o nim... Nie mów, zostaw go... Powiedz, dla waszego dobra... Nie mów, ojciec go znienawidzi... Powiedz, śmiercią nic nie załatwisz... Nie mów, oszczędzisz rodzicom i jemu wstydu... Powiedz... Nie mów... Powiedz... Nie mów... I tak jeszcze setki rozmyślań... Tyle argumentów za i przeciw. Którą drogę wybrać? Powiedzieć? Zachować to w tajemnicy? Miałaś pamiętać, że masz mu powiedzieć prawdę... Stoik mówił, że jak coś to pomoże... Czkawka obiecał, że cię nie zostawi... Powiedział, że cię kocha... Nie chce abyś popełniła samobójstwo... Rodzice się załamią... On się załamie... Zapomnij co mówił, nic mu nie mów... Stoik nie jest taki delikatny, będzie wściekły... Czkawka obiecał, co nie oznacza, że dotrzyma słowa... Powiedział, że kocha, ale mógł bawić się twoimi uczuciami... On może nie chce, ale jak się dowie o ciąży, sam może cię zabić... Rodzice cię znienawidzą... On cię znienawidzi... I tak myślałam, myślałam aż pochłonął mnie sen... 'Była totalna ciemność. Nic nie było widać. Różne dziwne dźwięki zalewały mnie. Było słychać groźne warczenie, ciche pomruki, odgłos szumiących liści. Wiał silny wiatr, było zimno. Nagle nastała głucha cisza. Ciemność, którą widziałam zniknęła. Była tylko biała przestrzeń. Okręciłam się wokół własnej osi. Jeszcze raz odwróciłam się. Jakieś 5 metrów dalej stał Czkawka. Patrzył na mnie smutno. Podbiegłam do niego. On się oddalił. Ja biegłam, a on był coraz dalej. Za każdym razem jak stawiałam krok, on był krok dalej. Przeszły mnie dreszcze po całym ciele. Im bardziej chciałam się do niego przybliżyć, tym on bardziej się oddalał. Poczułam zimny oddech na moim karku. Był głośny. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Przestałam patrzeć na Czkawkę. Odwróciłam się. Poczułam strach, mój strach, należał do mnie. Przede mną stał smok, czarny jak noc, niosący śmierć. Warczał na mnie. Patrzył mi w oczy. Jego źrenice były wąskie, jego oddech bardzo głośny, jego postawa gotowa do ataku, jego oczy wypełnione złością. Oczy... Miał zielone. Tak samo jak Czkawka. Odwróciłam się niepewnie. Już go tam nie było, sama biel po nim została, zniknął... Znów odwróciłam się lecz smoka także nie było. Nastała ciemność, głucha cisza, nie było wiatru, nie było niczego, byłam tylko ja. Znów okręciłam się. Nagle poczułam, że moje ciało przeszywa ogromny ból. Upadłam na kolana. Łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. Moja krew zaczęła krążyć szybciej, moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, moje ciało ogarnął strach, niepokój, brak chęci i siły do walki. Poddałam się... Wokół mnie nisko zaczęła krążyć mgła. Coraz bardziej się zwężała, przybliżała się do mnie. Moje ciało ogarnął dreszcz. Czułam jakby ktoś wbijał w nie igły, bardzo głęboko. Zaczęłam drętwieć. Drżałam z zimna, ze strachu. W pewnej chwili mgła zniknęła. Znów była ciemność. Zamknęłam oczy, po pewnym czasie otworzyłam je. Mgła się pojawiła. Kręciła się coraz szybciej wokół mnie. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Mgła stała się jeszcze szybsza. W pewnym momencie nie okrążała już mnie, przybrała kształt smoka. Nke mogłam określić ani koloru, ani gatunku. Usłyszałam ryk i mgła z wielką siłą wnikła w moje ciało. Ból nasilił się... ciało całkowicie zdrętwiało... mnóstwo łez zaczęło spływać po policzku. Nie mogłam wydusić żadnego słowa. Chciałam krzyczeć, lecz umysł i ciało odmawiało współpracy. Znów zamknęłam oczy aby po pewnym czasie je otworzyć. Po otworzeniu ich, zamrugałam parę razy. Poczułam jeszcze gorszy ból. Upadłam... poddałam się... nie mogłam walczyć... nie mogłam krzyczeć... Moje powieki znów się zamknęły. Ujżałam tylko zielone oczy. Były pełne żalu. Należyły do Czkawki... Poczułam ostatni ból... Moje serce pękło ze smutku... Te piękne zielone oczy zniknęły... Nic nie czułam... Była cisza... Ciemność nastała już na zawsze... Umarłam... ' Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Byłam cała mokra od potu, oddychałam ciężko. Gothi siedziała przy łóżku. Podała mi kubek. Gestem ręki kazała wypić. Nie sprzeciwiłam się. Byłam cała roztrzęsiona. Kazała mi się ponownie położyć. Przetarła moje czoło mokrą szmatką. Pogładziła mnie po włosach. Znów zostawiła mnie samą. O co chodziło w moim śnie? Był przerażający. Ten smok... Nigdy takiego nie widziałam... W księdze smoków też go nie ma... I te oczy... Zielone... Yakie same jak u Czkawki... Właśnie, Czkawka... Im chciałam nyć bliżej, tym on był dalej... To jakiś znak? Mam się bać? Coś się stanie? I ta mgła... przerażająca... ten ból... taki silny... ten ryk, wniknął we mnie... potem pustka... Poddałam się... Umarłam... Czy tak się stanie naprawdę? Podjęłam decyzję. Będzie prawidłowa. Nie powiem mu. Nie będzie wiedział. Za 2 dni ucieknę. Ukradnę małą łódź i odpłynę daleko stąd. Daleko od rodziny. Daleko od Czkawki. Gdy dotrę na inny lond, będę musiała się wysoko wspiąć na jakąś skałę. Pożegnam się w sercu ze wszystkimi, których kocham. Skoczę prosto do morza. Utonę. Nie będzie mnie na świecie. Trafię do Valhalli. Będę czuwać nad Czkawką, aby był bezpieczny. Beze mnie będzie mu lepiej. Znów z rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie sen. Tym razem nic mi się nie śniło... Spałam dość długo. Obudziłam się o 17. Wstałam z łóżka. Weszłam do kuchni. Gothi na mój widok podała mi śniadanie, a raczej obiad i kazała usiąść do stołu. Zjadłyśmy razem. Po skończonym obiedzie, pomogłam umyć jej naczynia. -Gothi, dziękuję za gościnę, ale ja naprawdę muszę już iść.- uśmiechnęła się do mnie, oddałam iśmiech. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i pokierowałam się w stronę mojego domu. Szłam jakieś pół godziny. Gdy byłam już przed drzwiami, wyjęłam z kieszeni mały kluczyk z kieszeni mojej spódnicy. Otworzyłam nimi drzwi, a potem zamknęłam. Szybko wbiegłam na górę, rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam płakać. Była już 19. Wypłakałam na razie tyle ile mogłam. Usiadłam na łóżku i przetarłam oczy. Usłyszałamgłośny dźwięk rogu. O nie... Albo wróg jest blisko wyspy albo smoki zaatakowały. Gorszego dnia w życiu nie miałam. Podbiegłam do okna. Tego się właśnie obawiałam. Smoki... Akurat teraz? Serio? Na Odyna! Nagle usłyszałam krzyk ludzi: -Nocna Furia! Wszyscy padnij!- było słychać tylko charakterystyczny dźwięk tego smoka i po chwili wybuch jednej z katapult. Momentalnie cofnęłam się. Chciałam podejść do mojego topora i pomóc tym, którzy walczyli. Było nas mało, bo reszta wyruszyła na poszukiwanie smoczego leża. Nim zdążyłam chwycić topór, przez moje okno wleciał smok. Smok... on... te oczy... czarny jak noc... ten sam jak w moim śnie. Teraz nie miałam wątpliwości... to była... Nocna Furia! Warczała na mnie. Wysunęłam rękę powoli aby sięgnąć topora. Bestia była w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Zdołałam chwycić topór. Jej źrenice bardziej się zwężyły. Wydała z siebie głośny ryk, taki sam jak w moim śnie gdy wnikła we mnie mgła. Oddychałam szybko... zaczęłam się cofać do tyłu w stronę schodów. Szła za mną warcząc. Przybliżała się coraz bardziej mnie. Nie spostrzegłam jak daleko się cofnęłam. Zachwiałam się. Upadłam. Spadłam ze schodów. Później była już tylko ciemność. 'Hyhy, tego się nikt nie spodziewał :3 Taki rozdział trochę smutny i nudny heh... Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale musiałam to pisać jeszcze raz, bo mój głupi tablet znów miał ochotę nawalić (y) i ostatni, 4 next będzie bardzo późno lub rano może 8-10. Muszę go najpierw napisać xdd, a potem przepisać, jakby wklejanie działało i by mnie nie wywalało, może nexty bylyby już dawno. I ludzie zrozumcie, siedzę tu każdą wolną chwilę i się staram. Piszę tak szybko, że cała się trzęsę xd. Nie wyrabiam o mamo. U mnie zaraz druga w nocy. Mam inną godzinę. Napiszę jeszcze ten next ostatni i jak może wstaniecie to już będzie, a 2 następne to już tradycyjnie jak zawsze po południu. Uff. Głowa mnie już boli. Smoczych snów jak ktoś idzie spać itd. Jak chcecie możecie zgadywać co będzie dalej hehe xd. To ja lecę pisać dalej :* Kocham was szczerbate mordki <3 heh chcieliście smoki to macie :* ' Rozdział 10. Ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Obudziłam się. Nade mną stał Pyskacz i Gothi. Nie byli szczęśliwi. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Byłam w swoim pokoju. Jestem cała obolała. Z wczoraj pamiętam tego smoka. Jego zielone oczy. Następnie poczułam, że odchylam się do tułu i spadam. Potem była już tylko ciemność. -Co się wczoraj stało?- zapytałam przecierając zaspane oczy. -Spadłaś ze schodów. Możesz powiedzieć jak to zrobiłaś?- zapytał Pyskacz. -Yy, no ja ten, potknęłam się i spadłam. -Gothi chciała przyjść do ciebie na chwilę. Napisała, że źle się czułaś i postanowiła cię odwiedzić.- spojrzałam na Gothi z podziękowaniem, że nikomu nie powiedziała o ciąży. -Tak. Czułam się źle.- co mogłam odpowiedzieć. Ale zaraz. Gothi coś miała nabazgrane na piachu.- Emm, Pyskacz? -Tak?- zapytał. -Co oznaczają te symbole?- zapytałam. Pyskacz spojrzał się na Gothi. Ta ruchem ręki kazała mi powiedzieć. Spojrzał teraz na mnie. -Widzisz maleńka, jak spadłaś, chyba uszkodziłaś coś. Gothi nie jest pewna co to może być, ale wie, jakie są tego skutki.- odpowiedział, widać, że bhło mu przykro i nył nieco spięty. -Jakoe skutki?- zapytałam. Byłam bardzo ciekawa odpowiedzi. -Przez dokłanie 7 lat będzie trudno ci zajść w ciążę. Oczywiście będziesz mogła ale będzie trudno. Nie wiem co mogłaś uszkodzić.- zamurowało mnie. 7 lat?! Tak długo. Ale lepsze to niż wcale. Czyli będę mogła normalnie zajść w ciążę mając 22 no prawie 23 lata. Lecz teraz co innego mnie martwiło. -Dzięki Pyskacz za wytłumaczenie. Mogłabym zostać sama z Gothi?- mam do niej bardzo ważne pytanie. -Dobrze. Ja i tak muszę zrobić w kuźni. A i jeszcze jedno. Czkawka cię szukał i wpadnie jak skończy ostrzyc miecze. Pewnie go zaraz wyszczę wcześniej.- oznajmił i stanął przy drzwiach. -Yhym, niech przyjdzie.- chociaż nie chciałam aby przychodził. Na razie nie. Puskacz wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi na dole. -Gothi... Czy ja... poroniłam?- musiałam zadać to pytanie. Ona położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i twierdząco pokiwała głową. -Możesz już iść. Dziękuję.- uśmiechnełyśmy się do siebie po czym i ona poszła. Zostałam sama. Czemu się nie cieszę? Czemu nie mam ulgi? Czemu nie jestem szczęśliwa, że nie będę miała w tak młodym wieku dziecka? Czemu czuję smitek? Żal? Rozpacz? Przygnębienie? Czemu żałuję? Czemu trudno przyjąć mi to, że poroniłam? Czemu? Nie chciałam tego dziecka, a teraz? Tak jakby tęsknię za nim... cząstka mnie ubyła... Dziwne uczucie, najpierw kogoś nie chcieć, a potem mieć żal, że go już nie ma... A może po prostu udeżyłam się w głowę? Może to wszystko sen? Nie... koszmar? Ale to się stało naprawdę. Straciłam dziecko. Głupi smok. Zaraz... Smok... Nie zabił mnie, bo jeszcze żyję. Nie mam żadnej rany po nim. Nic mi nie zrobił. Po co wleciał do mojego pokoju, skoro nie chciał zrobić mi krzywdy? A może po prostu gdy zobaczył, że spadłam ze schodów uznał, że nie żyję? Ale mógł mnie porwać i pożreć, tak jak Valkę, zmarłą żonę Stoika, matkę Czkawki. Ale nie zronił tego. Może nie jada ludzi? Hmm... Ale czemu ja się nie cieszę?! Czkawka może będzie się cieszyć... Ale ja? Też powinnam być szczęśliwa. Taa... Zamiast skakać z radości ja zaczynam płakać. Brawa dla mnie. 'Peespektywa Czkawki ' Ostatnio jestem bardzo zajęty. To w kuźni muszę pracować, to zastąpić w niektórych sprawach ojca. Nie mam teraz czasu na nic. Szukałem Astrid od wczoraj ale nigdzie jej nie było. Dopiero gdy Pyskacz poinformował mnie, że spadła ze schodów, szybko pobiegłem do jej domu. Była nieprzytomna. Zaniosłem ją na górę i położyłem na jej łóżko. Gothi już tam była. Może Pyskacz powiadomił ją wcześniej, a potem szybko pobiegł po mnie? Wczoraj wieczorem miałem masę roboty przez te głupie smoki. Z chęcią ozabijałbym je wszystkie ale jakoś nie mogę. Nawet walczyć z nimi nie mam oczhoty. Co do mnie i Astrid to ostatnio się nie układa za dobrze. Nie wiem czemu. Martwię się o nią i kocham ją ale... coś się psuje w naszym związku. Pyskacz kazał mi naostrzyc pare mieczy i toporów, gdyby smoki nagle zaatakowały. Widzę go już z daleka. Idzie w stronę kuźni. Po 10 minutach stał obok mnie. -No młody. Obudziła się. Możesz już iść, jesteś wolny.- był lekko zdyszany. No nie dziwię się. Lata w te i spowrotem. -Dzięki.- nim coś powiedział mnie już nie było. Drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz więc wszedłem bez problemu. Udałem się na górę. Zastałem tam Astrid. Ale zaraz... Ona... Płacze? Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok. Ona się do mnie przytuliła. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Tak jak mówił Pyskacz, wypuścił go z kuźni szybciej, a ten przyszedł do mnie. Ja go kocham, ale... jakoś tak jest inaczej niż kiedyś. Czasem się sprzeczamy, lecz albo ja albo on przepraszamy się. Ale... Znów ale... Ono zawsze musi być... No bo... przecież jakby go nie było świat by się zawalił. Ja nie chcę go stracić. Nie układa nam się, to jest prawda... Przykra prawda... Tylko ja nie mogę... ten głupi sen, utrata dziecka, smok, który mnie nie zabił. To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Za szybko... Mógłby czas zrobić czasem wyjątek i zatrzymać się na parę chwil. Ludzie by myśleli trochę nim podjęliby decyzję. A tak, marnują czas, którego mają mało. A jak mają podjąć szybką decyzję, to zawsze podejmują akurat tą niewłaściwą. Czkawka podszedł do mnie. Byłam cała we łzach. Nie chciałam aby widział mnie w takim stanie. W ogóle nie chciałam, aby mnie widział. Miałam takie uczucie, że nie chcę aby tu taraz był. Nie chcę aby był przy mnie. Chcę odciąć się od świata, który jest tak niesprawiedliwy. Uciec od wszystkich, których kocham czy też nie. Usiadł koło mnie. Musiałam go przytulić. Tak też zrobiłam. Gładził mnie po włosach i kołysał. Właśnie... Kołysał mnie jak małe dziecko... Wszystko mi się kojarzy z dzieckiem, które mogłam mieć ale straciłam je... Teraz gdy mnie przytulał, nie czułam się tak jak na przykład 4 dni temu. Nie czułam, że jestem bezpieczna, nie czułam tęsknoty za nim choć był blisko, nie czułam nic. Moje uczucia poszły w dal. Uciekły ode mnie, opuściły mnie. Czy ja potrafię jeszcze kochać? -As. Ja wszystko wiem. To, że będzie trudno ci zajść w ciążę nie jest powodem do płaczu. To tylko 7 lat. Przez te lata akurat dojrzejesz do bycia matką, zobaczysz.- próbował mnie uspokoić.- Chyba, że ty...- nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć. -Nie jestem w ciąży Czkawka i nie byłam.- powiedziałam to z takim smutkiem, że miałam wrażenie, że się zaniepokoił. -Nie lubię kiedy jesteś smutna. Czemu spadłaś ze schodów?- kolejne to samo żenujące pytanie. -Potknęłam się i spadłam.- i kolejna ta sama odpowiedź z mojej strony. -Taa, akurat. Bo ci jeszcze uwierzę.- sporzał w moje oczy. Ja w jego nie mogłam dłużej patrzeć. Unikałam ich. Przypomninały mi ciągle o moim ście, o tym smoku, o dziecku...- Powiedz prawdę. -No dobrze.- powiem mu, ale tylko jemu. I chyba nie do końca prawdę. Ciekawe jak zareaguje. -Więc słucham. -Gdy Berk zostało zaatakowane przez smoki, czyli wczoraj wieczorem, szukałam mojego topora. Nigdzie nie mogłam go znaleźć. Jak już go znalazłam zmierzałam ku wyjściu z pokoju. Zapomniałam, że wcześniej rozlałam niechcący wodę i miałam później zetrzeć. Nie patrzyłam gdzie idę, poślizgnęłam się i spadłam.- na taką ściemę to się chyba załapie. Mówiłam przekonująco. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Widać po nie, że ściemnia. Pewnie nie chce o tym gadać. Nie będę dalej wnikać. Ale czuję się przy niej nieswojo. Jak jestem blisko niej nie czuję takiej radości jak kiedyś. Czuję tylko, że jest i tyle. Mam wrażenie, że dziwnie się zachowuje. Wygląda jakby miała depresję. To źle na nią wpłynie tak sądzę. Nie znam się na tym. Po prostu zapytam. -As. Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?- ciekawe czy powie. -Czkawka. Lubię cię bardzo, tak bardzo bardzo, a kocham jeszcze bardziej.- już się nie przytulaliśmy. -Je też cię bardzo lubię i kocham. Martwię się o ciebie, zrozum.- powiedziałem to cicho. Nie mogłem głośniej? Przynajmniej usłyszała. -Jesteś najwspanialszym chłopakiem jakiego miałam, po prostu chłopakiem z moich marzeń. Ale ja cie muszę coś powiedzieć.- głos jej się załamał. Położyła swoje ręce na moich. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. -Mów. Nie bój się. Bez względu na to co powiesz ja zawsze będę cię kochać.- ścisnąłem jej dłonie. Patrzyliśmy tak na siebie w ciszy jakby czekając na śmierć. Nie odzywaliśmy się może 10 minut. W końcu usłyszałem jak załamanym głosem zaczyna do mnie mówić... -Czkawka... ja... 'Bum! 4 nexty są yeaahh xd. Yyy, tak jak mówiłam część była na ranem (ale o 6 zasnęłam xdd) teraz 8 obudziłam się. Spałam 2 godziny, głowa mnie boli, jest mi słabo ale wzięłam tableta do ręki i mówię: ,,Napiszę, choćbym miała znowu zasnąć xd (tak właśnie, zasnęłam jak pisałam nexta O.o takie bajery tylko u mnie hehe). 2 kolejne nexty tak jak codziennie ukażą się po południu i przed późnym wieczorem. Xdd. A teraz znowu konkurs na dedyki :D Cieszycie się? Hehe. Pewnie zaraz zobaczę komy typu: ,,Jak mogłaś przerwać w takim momencie?!" xdd. Tak wiem wiem. Mówiłam, diabeł we mnie wcielony xdd. Grunt, że 4 nexty były (przy którym na ostatnim zasnęłam (y)) i jestem spokojna ufff. Ile ja się napracowałam. Dziś wieczorem siądę sobie na spokojnie i poorawię wszystkie błędy jakie były od początku do końca. Przepraszam za nie ale był środek nocy, ja nie myślałam (jak zwykle z resztą xd) i pisałam bardzo szybko aby się wyrobić. Dobra, sprawa konkursu. UWAGA!!! Pytanie brzmi: ,,Co As powie Czkawce?". 2 pytanie: ,,Jak Czkawka na to zareaguje?". Czekam hyhy, macie czas do południa :* Ja idę spać więc smoczych życzę (hyhy 2 godziny spałam), a wy zgadujcie :* Kocham was szczerbate mordki <3 ' Rozdział 11. Kochałam cię. Kocham cię. I zawsze będę cię kochać. Żegnaj... już na zawsze... Dedyk dla jedynej osoby, która zgadła: Użytkownik Wikii 178.43.180.242. Gratuluję. I nie zabijcie mnie. To naorawdę smutny rozdział jak na razie ;) Pszepraszam za błędy. Poprawię je o którejś nad ranem xd. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' - ...ja... ja... ja nie mogę...- powiedziałam to bardzo cicho. Zaczęłam gorzej płakać. Mój puls był bardzo szybki, miałam wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy ze mnie. Widziałam w jego oczach niepokój. -Proszę powiedz mi...- wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów. -Czkawka... ja nie mogę... być już z tobą...- nie chciałam tego, lecz tak będzie lepiej... dla nas... dla niego... -Co? Czemu?- w jego oczach zobaczyłam żal, smutek, rozpacz. Puścił moje ręce. Unikał moje wzroku. -Ja tego nie chcę, ale zrozum...- nie dane było mi skończyć, bo przerwał mi. -Co mam zrozumieć? Że rzucasz mnie ale tego nie chcesz? Ja wiem, że dużo się stało ostatnio i ciągle się sprzeczamy, ale to dopiero od 3 dni. Te 3 dni mogły być ostatnimi trudnymi chwilami. Potem byśmy się już nie kłócili. Może nie poświęcam ci teraz tyle czasu ile byś chciała, bo nie ma mojego ojca i muszę go zastąpić w niktórych sprawach. Ja nie rozumiem. Czemu? Czemu tak nagle zmieniłaś decyzję? Ty mnke po prostu nie kochasz i nigdy nie kochałaś...- nie był zadowolony. Cierpiał przeze mnie. -Czkawka, to nie tak... Ja cię kocham i zawsze kochałam. Tulko, że... -Tylko, że co? Że zrywasz ze mną tak dla zabawy? Wiesz co, daj mi spokój...- wstał i zmierzał ku wyjściu. Momentalnie podniosłam się z łóżka i podbiegłam do niego. -Czkawka...- chwyciłam jego dłoń lecz on ją zabrał. -Zostaw mnie samego.- nie spojrzał nawet na mnie. Po prostu wyszedł. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem. Na dole słyszałam jak zamyka za sobą drzwi. Stałam tam może parę minut. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, w to co przed chwilą zrobiłam. Co się ze mną dzieje? Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Zatrzasnęłam się w pokoju na klucz. Zrzuciłam wszystkie rzeczy z biórka. Wzięłam w ręce topór i zaczęłam nim rzucacz to w drzwi, to w ścianę, to w podłogę. Niechcący wyrzuciłam go przez okno. Trafił w sam środek drzewa. Kopnęłam nogą w ścianę, rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam głośno płakać i krzyczeć. Nie dlatego, że on mnie zranił. To nie była jego wina. To była moja wina. Ja go zraniłam. On mnie kochał, a ja tak po prostu z nim zerwałam. Idiotka ze mnie. Już nigdy się nie pozbieram. Ten głupi smok mógł mnie zabić. Nie raniłabym ludzi, których kocham. Jestem potworem. Czemu ja z nim zerwałam? Ale ja już przy nim tego nie czułam. Nie czułam bezpieczeństwa gdy był obok. Nie czułam radości, gdy miał przyjść. Bałam się... tych oczu zwłaszcza... Nie ufałam im tak jak kiedyś. Nie zatracałam się w nich, nke mogłam na nie patrzeć już godzinami. Unikałam ich spojrzenia. Gdy na mnie patrzyły, strach i lęk przeszywał moje ciało. Bałam się ich. Te oczy mnie przerażały. Nie tęskniłam za nimi już tak bardzo. Nie tęskniłam w ogóle. Nie chciałam go, ale... w głębi duszy go kochałam. Zraniłam go. Nie wybaczy mi. Już nigdy nie odezwie się do mnie. Ja nie chcę tak żyć. Teraz nie mam po co żyć. Zamknęłam się w sobie. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Jak ona mogła? Ja ją kochałem, kocham i zawsze będę kochać. A ona? Zerwała ze mną. Zostawiła mnie. Zagrała tylko na moich uczuciach. Zraniła mnie. Serce mi pękło. Nie chcę jej już nigdy widzieć. Spróbuję o niej zapomnieć. Przynajmniej wiem, że mnie nie kochała. To była tylko gra. Tej miłości nigdy nie było, teraz jej nie ma i nigdy nie będzie. Gdy to usłyszałem, że nie chce już ze mną być, wyszłem z jej mieszkania i pobiegłem do lasu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to czy ktoś mnke woła, na to czy ktoś próbuje mnie zatrzymać. Biegłem przed siebie. Wgłąb lasu. Tam czuję się dobrze. Jestem sam... sam z moimi myślami... sam z moimi uczuciami... teraz sam ze smutkiem... żalem... rozpaczą... Po co ja w ogóle się o nią martwiłem? Po co? Nigdy nie kochała. Taka jaka była kiedyś, zimna, bez uczuć, wszystkich biła dookoła, wszystkich raniła... znów powróciła. To był głupi żart. Przez cały czas była taka. Ja dałem się nabrać, byłem jej zabawką. Dotarłem do Kruczego Urwiska. Tu często myślę... spędzam wiele godzin... w samotności... Przychodziłem tu z nią czasami... nie... muszę zapomnieć... Usiadłem na skale po turecku. Wrzucałem kamyki do jeziora. Zapomniałem o wszysykim. Tu czułem się dobrze. Czułem jak promienie słońca opadają na moją twarz. Wdychałem świeże powietrze. Byłem z dala od problemów, z dala od codzienności. Oddychałem pełnią życia. Wiatr rozwiewał moje i tak już niepoukładane włosy. W słuch wdał się śpiew ptaków, szum liści, plusk wody, szum wodospadu. Motyle latały po łące, ryby wyskakiwały i wskakiwały do jeziora co jakiś czas. Jeden z motyli usiadł na mojej ręce. Miał czerwono-żółtą barwę. Po chwili odleciał. W tym miejscu nie było noczego poza mną i otaczającym mnie pięknem natury. Zero problemów, zero dziewczyn, zero obowiązków, zero kłopotów, zero smutku, zero żalu, zero łez, zero rozpaczy, zero zmartwień, zero przykrych chwil. Tylko ja i natura. Tak chciałbym aby było wiecznie. Już na zawsze. Niczego się w tym miescu nie bałem. Nie wyczuwałem niepokoju. Było mi dobrze. 2 dni później Astrid nie wychodziła z domu. Martwiłem się o nią, jak mogłem nie? Kocham ją ale po tym co mi zrobiła raczej nie mam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Zamknęła się w sobie. Nie rozmawiała z nikim. Nic nie jadłam, nic nie piła. Przechodziłem akurat koło jej domu. Drzwi były lekko uchylone. Pewnie ich nie zamknęła. Stanąłem przed nimi. Wachałem się. Porozmawiać z nią? Przeprosić za taką reakcję? Wybaczyć jej? Wejść i sprawdzić jak się trzyma? Sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyje? Nie... to oczywiste, że by żyła. Melody była u niej wczoraj. Mówiła, że nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Siedziała nieruchomo na łóżku i patrzyła w jeden punkt. Mówiła, że się zaniedbała, że była cała zapłakana. Może powinienem wejść? Tylko na chwilę. Już miałem otworzyć drzwi ale rozmyśliłem się. Przyjdę do niej późnoej. Jest dopiero 5 nad ranem. Ja nie mogłem spać. Ona może jeszcze śpi. Nie będę jej budził. Wycofałem się. Spojrzałem na drzewo, które było trochę dalej od prawej strony jej domu. W samym środku pnia był wbity topór. Jej topór. Podszedłem do drzewa. Chwyciłem za rączkę topora i go wyciągnąłem. Przełamię się. Wejdę tylko na górę i zostawię jej topór na biórku. Otworzyłem niepewnie drzwi. W środku było ponuro. Nie było już kwiarów, miłego zapachu. Było smętnie i szaro. Wszedłem cicho po schodach. O dziwo miała otwarte drzwi. Wszedłem do jej pokoju i doznałem szoku. W ścianach i podłodze były ślady po toporze. Najwidoczniej z wściekłości rzucała nim po pokoju. Wszystkie jej rzeczy z biórka leżały na podłodze. Położyłem topór na szafce nocnej. Nie było jej w pokoju. Niczego nie było. Był tylko bałagan. Wyczuwałem napięcie, smutek, żal, rozpacz w jej domu, który był pusty. Jej poduszka była cała mokro od wylanych przez nią łez. Rozglądałem się po całym jej domu. Nie zostało po niej śladu. Może wyszła na spacer? Może nocowała u kogoś? Wyszłem z jej domu i zamknąłem drzwi. Udałem się tam, gdzie miałem się udać. Nad klify. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Od 2 dni nic nie jem, nic nie piję, nawet nie śpię. Siedzę tylko na łóżku patrząc na rzeczy, które pozwalałam z biórka na podłogę. Cały czas płakałam. Nie czułam prawie niczego. Popadłam w depresję. Nie chciałam z nikim rozmawiać, z nikim się spotkać. Nie wychodziłam z domu. Miałam dość życia, miałam dość siebie... Ciągle myślałam o nim... o jego oczach... o jego uśmiechu... o jego ciele... o jego włosach... Uświadomiłam sobie co zrobiłam. Jestem skończoną idiotką. Nie... Koniec... to już koniec... Była gdzieś 4 nad ranem. Wstałam z łóżka, przetarłam oczy. Otworzyłam drzwi. Zeszłam na dół nie zamykając ich. Przekręciłam zamek w głównych drzwiach. Przymknęłam je lekko zapominając aby je zamknąć. Ale po co zamykać? To już nie będzie konieczne. Stanęłam na wprost widoku na morze. Było jeszcze ciemno ale powoli się przejaśniało. Ruszyłam nad klify. Szłam tam jakieś 50 minut. Zazwyczaj zajmowało mi to 15 minut ale strasznie się wlekłam. Podziwiałam piękno lasu, zapomniałam na chwilę o problemach. Gdy dotarłam nad klify stanęłam przed przepaścią i spoglądałam na wschodzące słońce. Raziło mnie w oczy, nie przeszkadzało mi to za bardzo. Wdychałam świeże powietrze. Wiatr rozwiewał moje włosy. Czułam się jakbym już nieżyła i była w Vallhalii. Słyszałam szum liści, śpiew ptaków, fale odbijające się o skały. Spojrzałam w dół. Było dość wysoko. Ocean pode mną był jeszcze piękniejszy. Uśmiechnęłam się na chwilę. -Kochałam cię. Kocham cię. I zawsze będę kochać. Żegnaj... już na zawsze...- powiedziałam to z myślą o Czkawce. Wzięłam ostatni głęboki wdech, rozłożyłam ręce tak samo jak smok swe skrzydła. Po policzku spłynęło mi kilka łez. Pożegnałam się z nim ostatnią moją myślą: ,,Kocham cię. Tylko ciebie kochałam". Zamknęłam oczy. Postawiłam krok do przodu, od razu w przepaść, w nicość. Zrzuciłam się. Nie czułam pod sobą gruntu. I nagle... 'Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i wierni fani Hiccstrid mnie nie zabiją hehe. No. Znów trzymam w napięciu <3 Jak myślicie co się stanie? :D Dedyk dla osób, które zgadną :* Czekajcie na dalszą część. Właśnie idę ją pisać <3 Przepraszam za błędy. Dziś wszystkie poprawię. Następny next dopiero między 1 a 3 nad ranem xdd. Dobranoc jak ktoś idzie spać ;) Kocham was szczerbate mordki <3 ' Rozdział 12. Tak jakby nasz ostatni pocałunek. 'Hehe. No, zagadka była nawet łatwa. Hmmm. Miałam wcześniej mnóstwo niepewności kto ją złapie lub też nie... Ale to jak pisałam rozdział hyhy. Dziś 3 nexty <3 Już mam kto ją złapie heh. :3 Dedyk dla: DragonsLove, WoldDragonRider, Nika Hofferson, CzkawkaHTTYD3, Szczerbek1234, Darcia123, Szczerbatka07, Letniaaa, Pamela25, Użytkownik Wikii 89.71.93.46, Użytkownik Wikii 109.196.112.121, Użytkownik Wikii 78.9.139.144, Astrid Hofferson 12!21. Uff, dużo was haha. Ale było to proste :* Miłego czytania <3 ' 'Perspektywa Astrid ' ...ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Nie chciałam wiedzieć kto to był. Patrzyłam na ocean, do którego już dawno powinnam spaść. Odwróciłam niepewnie głowę. Ten kto mnie trzymał... miał te piękne brązowe oczy... te cudowne oczy, które mnie przerażały, budziły we mnie lęk i niepewność. Był to Czkawka. Nie chciałam na niego patrzeć, więc znów spojrzałam na ocean pode mną. -Puść mnie proszę. Nie pozwalam aby ktoś mi przeszkodził w planach.- powiedziałam nadal patrząc w przepaść. -A ja nie pozwalam ci spaść. I co teraz?- powiedział.- Proszę podaj mi drugą rękę.- niepewnie mu ją podałam. Wciągnął mnie na górę, a ja gwałtownie się w niego wtuliłam i zaczęłam płakać. On jedną ręką mnie przytulił, a drugą gładził po włosach. -Czemu to zrobiłaś? Czemu próbowałaś się zabić?- musiałam odpowiedzieć. Pierwszy raz od 2 dni cokolwiek powiedzieć do kogoś. -Bo... zraniłam cię... nie miałam po co żyć...- mówiłam strasznie cicho. -A teraz masz po co żyć? -Nie...- bo nie miałam. On mi nie wybaczy...- Czemu mnie złapałeś? Czemu nie dałeś mi spaść? Czemu nie dałeś mi skończyć ze sobą? -Nie dałem ci spaść, bo cię kocham. Nie rozumiesz tego? Ja nie kocham jak ty, że tylko dla zabawy. Jakbym dał ci umrzeć nie wybaczyłbym tego sobie nigdy.- co on wygaduje. -Ja cię kocham. Zawsze cię kochałam. Nie bawiłam się tobą. Po prostu tyle się działo ostatnio, że ciężko mi myśleć o tych rzeczach. Nie mogę spojrzeć ci w oczy, bo mnie przerażają. Nie czuję się bezpieczna przy tobie. Nie wiem co się stało ale nie ufam już twoim oczom. Zielony kolor mnie przeraża. Kiedyś mogłam patrzeć w twoje oczy godzinami, a teraz boję się ich. Ja wiem, że cię bardzo skrzywdziłam zrywając z tobą. Ty mnie kochałeś, a ja postąpiłam jak ostatnia idiotka na tej ziemi. I wiem, że mi nie wybaczysz... że już nigdy... -Wybaczam. - ...nie odezwiesz się do mnie. Nie będziesz chciał mnie widzieć. Co z tego, że mówisz mi, że mnie kochasz. Ja cię zraniłam. Powinieneś... -Wybaczam. - ...sam mnie zepchnąć z tego klifu i było by po sprawie. I tak prędzej czy później znów się zrzucę. I nie będziesz mógł już mnie uratować. Jak nie mogę być blisko ciebie nie mam po co... -Wybaczam, słyszysz? Wybaczam ci! - ...żyć. Czekaj, co?- że co on powiedział? Że mi wybacza, czy tylko ja tak usłyszałam? -Wybaczam ci. Jakbyś umarła ja nie miałbym po co żyć. Kocham cię i zawsze będę.- zaczęłam mocniej płakać. -Ja też cię kocham.- podniosłam lekko głowę aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Nie na jego oczy. Skupiłam się tylko na nim. Nagle poczułam się bezpieczna. Ufałam mu ale nie ufałam kego oczom. Co było w nich nie tak? Może dlatego, że przypominał mi tego smoka? W końcu przez Nocną Furię straciłam dziecko. Jego dziecko. Uniósł mój podbródek i mnie namiętnie pocałował. To była przyjemna chwila lecz nie trwała długo. Styknęliśmy się czołami. Mieliśmy obydwoje zamknięte oczy. -Tak jakby nasz ostatni pocałunek.- powiedział. -Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?- zapytałam. Wiedziałam, że po tym wszystkim nie będziemy razem. Ale... chciałam z nim rozmawiać, przytalać się do niego. -Wolałem abyśmy zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ale skoro chcesz tylko samą przyjaźń mogę się zgodzić.- zaśmialiśmy się. Pierwszy raz od paru dni razem z czegoś się śmiejemy. -Jednak wolę twoją wersję.- wciąż nasza czoła się stykały, nasze oczy były zamknięte tylko, że mieliśmy uśmiechy na twarzach. -Czyli najlepsi przyjaciele.- zarzuciłam swoje ręce na jego szyję, on objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej. -Kocham cię.- powiedziałam. -Ja ciebie też kocham. Chodź do domu.- zaproponował. Ale tu było tak przyjemnie, a tam wszystkie wspomnienia wracały. -Nie. Spędźmy dziś dzień tak jak najlepsi przyjaciele. Chcę zobaczyć jak taki dzień wygląda z tobą.- otworzył oczy, ja też. Odważyłam się w nie spojrzeć. Nie bałam się ich już tak jak wcześniej. Może to miejsce sprawiało, że czułam się lepiej? -Skoro chcesz wiedzieć to czemu nie.- zaczęliśmy się do siebie bardziej zbliżać. Nasze usta dzielił jeden centymetr. Już mieliśmy pocałować się ale w ostatniej chwili Czkawka powalił mnie na ziemię i zaczął łaskotać po brzuchu. Śmiałam się jak opetana. Nie mogłam złapać tlenu. -Czkawka. Już przestań, proszę.- śmialiśmy się oboje. Przestał i pomógł mi wstać wyciągając do mnie dłoń. -I jak? Tak ci się podoba?- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. -Bardzo. Tylko, że zemszczę się.- zaśmiał się. -Już się boję. -Oj powinieneś.- przybliżyłam się. To była niebezpieczna bliskość. -Mówiłem, że się boję ale teraz chyba bardziej.- uśmiech nie znikał nam z twarzy. ' Perspektywa Czkawki ' Zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Lepsze to niż zostać jej wrogiem, a ona moim. Chciałem ostatni raz ją pocałować więc tak zrobiłem. Teraz jak się miała zemścić była bardzo blisko mnie. Znów bym ją pocałował ale nie mogę. Kocham ją ale nie. Nim się spostrzegłem rzuciła się na mnie i powaliła na ziemię. Leżała na mnie. Sturlaliśmy się z górki i wylądowaliśmy na łące pełnej kwiatów. Było tam małe jeziorko, a do niego wlatywała woda z wodospadu. Leżeliśmy na trawie śmiejąc się. W końcu usiediśmy i gadaliśmy, śmialiśmy się, wygłupialiśmy aż do późnego wieczora. Astrid zasnęła opierając się o moje ramię. Wziąłem ją delikatnie na ręce i pokierowałem w stronę wioski. Musiało być późno, bo nikogo już nie było. Wszedłem do jej domu. Udałem się po schodach na górę do pokoju. Położyłem ją delikatnie na łóżku, przykryłem ją kocem i ucałowałem w czoło. Jest taka piękna jak śpi. Zawsze jest piękna, była piękna i będzie jeszcze piękniejsza. Wyszłem z pokoju zamykając cicho drzwi. Zszedłem na dół. Wiedziałem, że nic nie jadła od kilku dni. Zrobiłem jej kanapki i zostawiłem na stole w kuchni. Wyszłem z jej domu szczelnie zamykając drzwi i pokierowałem się do siebie. Nie byłem głodny więc od razu rzuciłem się na łóżko. Dużo jeszcze myślałem o dzisiejszym dniu. I tak niewiadomo kiedy, zasnąłem. ' Macie nexta :* Trochę nudny heh. Drugi już będzie mniej nidny :D O mamo <3 Nikt się tego nie spodziewa :3 Aśka i Domi nie pisną nawet słówkiem hah. Jeszcze dziś 2 nexty do 24 (y) idę pisać kolejnego. Za 3 godzinki już chyba będzie ;) I wytłumaczcie mi, jakim cudem to opko ma pierwsze miejsce? O.o Ja na nie zasługuję. Nata na nie zasługuje. Moje powinno na ostatnią stonę iść hah (y) True story. Jak to możliwe, że przeskoczyłam 8 miejsc w ciągu 5 godzin?! E tam xd. Kocham was moje szczerbate mordki <3 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania